<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This was a Bad Idea by RosieDollie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616498">This was a Bad Idea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieDollie/pseuds/RosieDollie'>RosieDollie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Chaos, College Student Eren Yeager, Comedy, Drama, Eventual Romance, Friendship, Group chat, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Multi, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Relationship(s), Social Media, Some Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:21:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieDollie/pseuds/RosieDollie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Attack on Titan College AU</p><p>Eren decides to make a discord server for his friends. </p><p>(ships are to be determined)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman/Petra Ral, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Pieck Finger/Hange Zoë, Sasha Blouse/Niccolo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Raising Canes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This series may contain spoilers for the AOT anime and potentially the manga! (nothing too heavy though)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#thenewworld</p><p>February 20, 2021</p><p>4:46 PM</p><p>-&gt;A wild Freedom lvr appeared.</p><p>-&gt;Welcome Horse Face!</p><p><strong>Horse Face</strong>: WHO MADE THAT MY NAME</p><p>-&gt;Armin &lt;3 just showed up!</p><p><strong>Freedom lvr</strong>: lmao</p><p><strong>Armin &lt;3</strong>: hey everyone! xx</p><p><strong>Horse Face</strong>: I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW SERIOUSLY IM NOT JOKING</p><p><strong>Armin &lt;3</strong>: why :(</p><p><strong>Horse Face</strong>: not you Armin</p><p><strong>Armin &lt;3</strong>: sorry</p><p>-&gt;Everyone welcome Best Scout Conny!</p><p>-&gt;Welcome, Sasha. We hope you brought pizza.</p><p><strong>Best Scout Connie</strong>: fitting</p><p><strong>Sasha</strong>: HEYYYYYYYYY</p><p><strong>Armin &lt;3</strong>: Hey Sasha &lt;3. What is this chat for?</p><p><strong>Freedom lvr</strong>: since the semester is almost over I thought we could talk about the outside world and the sea and salt and stuff</p><p><strong>Armin &lt;3</strong>: okay &lt;3 sounds good!</p><p>-&gt; Mikasa Ackerman just landed.</p><p><strong>Horse Face</strong>: hey mikasa</p><p><strong>Horse Face</strong>: hey</p><p><strong>Horse Face</strong>: hi hey how are you hey mikasa</p><p><strong>Best Scout Connie</strong>: bruhhhh</p><p>-&gt;Ymir is here.</p><p><strong>Ymir</strong>: Hi everyone!</p><p>-&gt;Welcome, Reiner. Say Hi!</p><p>-&gt; Good to see you, Bertholt.</p><p><strong>Ymir</strong>: nvm how do I leave</p><p><strong>Freedom lvr</strong>: lmao</p><p><strong>Reiner</strong>: Hi! 😂😀😉</p><p><strong>Horse Face</strong>: WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE WITH A DIFFERENT NAME</p><p><strong>Freedom lvr</strong>: okay let me change it</p><p><strong>Horse Face</strong>: okay thanks</p><p><strong>Ugly ass mf</strong>: I MEANT CHANGE IT TO MY NAME</p><p><strong>Best Scout Connie</strong>: bruuhhhhhhhh</p><p><strong>Sasha</strong>: lmao should have asked Connie to change it</p><p>-&gt; Welcome Queen Historia. Say hi!</p><p><strong>Ymir</strong>: HEY GIRL AHAH HA</p><p><strong>Queen Historia</strong>: hey I hope everyone is doing well :)!</p><p><strong>Armin &lt;3</strong>: I am thanks for asking x!</p><p>-&gt; Glad you're here, Annie.</p><p><strong>Armin &lt;3</strong>: Hey Annie :).</p><p><strong>Reiner</strong>: Heyy 😆😛😝</p><p><strong>Ymir</strong>: tbh you're built like a fridge</p><p><strong>Reiner</strong>: Ha! Food inside!</p><p><strong>Freedom lvr</strong>: okay who are we missing?</p><p><strong>Mikasa Ackerman</strong>: I think that is everyone. You did a good job, Eren.</p><p><strong>Ugly ass mf</strong>: You know I can send out some links too if you want</p><p><strong>Ugly ass mf</strong>: just if you want</p><p><strong>Mikasa Ackerman</strong>: okay Ugly ass mf</p><p><strong>Best Scout Connie</strong>: OJSJEJANDNFN</p><p><strong>Sasha</strong>: HAJDJWKDNSKDNFKNSNFJ</p><p><strong>Mikasa Ackerman</strong>: ?</p><p><strong>Ugly ass mf</strong>: change my name please. Pls</p><p><strong>Armin &lt;3</strong>: Yeah Eren please change it :(. It's not nice to call other people ugly!</p><p><strong>Ymir</strong>: eren kinda spitting facts though</p><p><strong>Freedom lvr</strong>: ughhhhhh fine</p><p><strong>Jean</strong>: Okay</p><p><strong>Sasha(Bff)</strong>: do you think the queen knows what a chicken tender is</p><p><strong>Sasha(Bff)</strong>: she would love raising canes I feel like</p><p><strong>Queen Historia</strong>: Hi! I'm right here!</p><p><strong>Sasha(Bff)</strong>: do you like raising canes</p><p><strong>Reiner</strong>: chicken is good!!!😉😉</p><p><strong>Ymir</strong>: you text like a facebook mom i'm not joking</p><p><strong>Reiner</strong>: 😆😆😆😆!!! lol</p><p><strong>Bertholt Bertoldt Bertholdolt</strong>: I'm confused</p><p><strong>Sasha(Bff)</strong>: do you know what a chicken tender is</p><p><strong>Queen Historia</strong>: I have never tasted it my mom didn't feed me as a child!!! &gt;v&lt;</p><p><strong>Armin &lt;3</strong>: oh</p><p><strong>Best Scout Connie</strong>: oh</p><p><strong>Sasha(Bff)</strong>: LETS GO TO RAISING CANES</p><p><strong>Mikasa Ackerman</strong>: I am busy.</p><p><strong>Freedom lvr</strong>: yeah sure lol I'll go</p><p><strong>Mikasa Ackerman</strong>: I can make time actually</p><p><strong>Jean</strong>: ??</p><p><strong>Best Scout Connie</strong>: YUH LETS GO MEET ME AND SASHA IN THE PARKING LOT</p><p><strong>Queen Historia</strong>: Okay! Sure!</p><p><strong>Historia simp</strong>: see you in a second ;)</p><p><strong>Historia simp</strong>: WHICH ONE OF YOU WAS IT</p><p><strong>Best Scout Connie</strong>: sorry</p><p><strong>Freedom lvr</strong>: we'll be there in a few minutes Jean is taking forever doing his hair :/</p><p><strong>Jean</strong>: We're coming!</p><p><strong>Jean</strong>: SHUT UP EREN NO I WASN'T</p>
<hr/><p>5:30 PM</p><p><strong>Armin &lt;3</strong>: Annie, Sasha, are you two alright? you've been in the bathroom for a long time..?</p><p><strong>Sasha(Bff)</strong>: just wait lmao this is going to be really funny</p><p><strong>Armin &lt;3</strong>: oh okay :)</p>
<hr/><p>6:00 PM</p><p><strong>Jean</strong>: THE POLICE ARE HERE</p><p><strong>Not a simp Ymir</strong>: PLS WHY DID YALL THINK THAT WAS A GOOD IDEA LAISJDJEJDNDJDJ</p><p><strong>Annie</strong>: Sasha is still crying</p><p><strong>Sasha(Bff)</strong>: I DIDNT KNOW IT WAS ILLEGAL :(</p><p><strong>Freedom lvr</strong>: you didn't know setting a restaurant kitchen on fire was illegal</p><p><strong>Sasha(Bff)</strong>: THAT WASNT MY INTENTION I WAS JUST GOING TO SNEAK BACK AND MAKE SPAGHETTI AND PRETEND TO BE A CHEF</p><p><strong>Mikasa Ackerman</strong>: how did you burn down the kitchen making spaghetti</p><p><strong>Queen Historia</strong>: I really enjoyed Raising Canes! :&gt;</p><p><strong>Freedom lvr</strong>: i'm glad but we are banned for life now so</p><p><strong>Best Scout Connie</strong>: hey guys just escaped the police thanks @annie!</p><p><strong>Armin &lt;3</strong>: is annie okay though?</p><p><strong>Annie</strong>: yah</p><p><strong>Armin &lt;3</strong>: okay!</p><p><strong>Reiner</strong>: 😆 smoke everywhere!</p><p><strong>Freedom lvr</strong>: OH SHIT WE FORGOT REINER</p><p><strong>Not a simp Ymir</strong>: leave him tbh</p><p><strong>Jean</strong>: WHY DIDNT HE GET OUT WITH THE REST OF US</p><p><strong>Reiner</strong>: I didn't want to waste chicken 😯🤗</p><p><strong>Best Scout Connie</strong>: BROOOOOOOO OKAY WHO IS GOING TO GET HIM</p><p><strong>Annie</strong>: Me and Bert can</p><p><strong>Bertholt Bertoldt Bertholdolt</strong>: where am I</p><p><strong>Freedom lvr</strong>: wtf I don't think bert went into the restaurant with us</p><p><strong>Queen Historia</strong>: oh</p><p><strong>Not a simp Ymir</strong>: it's fine the fire department should come soon</p><p><strong>Mikasa Ackerman</strong>: got him</p><p><strong>Jean</strong>: so fast wow Mikasa we can always count on you!!!!!!!!</p><p><strong>Queen Historia</strong>: yaaaaay what a fun dinner this has been xxx</p><p><strong>Freedom lvr</strong>: what are you fr</p><p><strong>Queen Historia</strong>: ?</p><p><strong>Best Scout Connie</strong>: I got Sasha back to the dorm</p><p><strong>Annie</strong>: is she okay?</p><p><strong>Best Scout Connie</strong>: yeah she's fine lmao more upset she couldn't finish her chicken</p><p><strong>Reiner</strong>: I did!!!😆😆</p><p><strong>Mikasa Ackerman</strong>: We know.</p><p><strong>Jean</strong>: we know</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Artist Jean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#general <br/><b>February 21, 2021 </b><br/><b>12:06 PM</b><br/><b>Jean: </b>hey guys<br/><b>Armin &lt;3: </b>Hey Jean :). Good morning! What's going on?<br/><b>Jean: </b>I wanted to show my drawing here</p><p>
  
</p><p>https://previews.123rf.com/images/elvinphoto/elvinphoto0810/elvinphoto081000549/3757414-house-kids-art-child-s-drawing-with-crayons-.jpg<br/><b>Jean: </b>I call this one house on the hill <br/><b>Best Scout Connie: </b>IM GOING TO SHIT MY PANTS<br/><b>Sasha(Bff): </b>I CANT BREATHE<br/><b>Freedom lvr: </b>NAHHHHHHH<br/><b>Jean: </b>??<br/><b>Armin &lt;3: </b>It looks really nice, Jean! I like it!<br/><b>Picasso jean: </b>thanks armin :) <br/><b>Freedom lvr: </b>respond for a tbh<br/><b>Freedom lvr: </b>tbh jean u ugly asf <br/><b>Picasso jean: </b>fuck you I didn't even respond <br/><b>Freedom lvr: </b>lmao okay i'll show you art here is a shirtless pic of me</p><p>
  
</p><p>https://filestore.community.support.microsoft.com/api/images/879ec0a9-762e-4c11-922c-fcfb0445c198?upload=true<br/><b>Mikasa Ackerman: </b>it won't load <br/><b>Mikasa Ackerman: </b>???<br/><b>Mikasa Ackerman: </b>I keep clicking the link but nothing is showing up <br/><b>Mikasa Ackerman: </b>please resend <br/><b>Mikasa Ackerman: </b>still not working?<br/><b>Mikasa Ackerman: </b>I tried deleting and re-downloading the app but it didn't work <br/><b>Mikasa Ackerman: </b>hello?<br/><b>Not a simp Ymir: </b>uhm. anyways. <br/><b>Freedom lvr: </b>anyways I just got a really good idea <br/><b>Armin &lt;3: </b>The last "good idea" in this group resulted in arson...<br/><b>Sasha(Bff): </b>HEY<br/><b>Annieee: </b>He isn't wrong. <br/><b>Sasha(Bff): </b>sorry<br/><b>Annieee: </b>It's okay, Sasha <br/><b>Queen Historia: </b>So what was your idea, Eren?<br/><b>Freedom lvr: </b>we should egg Professor Ackerman and Professor Smith's houses lmaooo<br/><b>Best Scout Conny: </b>that sounds like a good idea lol<br/><b>Armin &lt;3: </b>Can we maybe not destroy public property for once....?<br/><b>Freedom lvr: </b>they can clean it up <br/><b>Not a simp Ymir: </b>yeah they can clean it up<br/><b>Reiner: </b>anyone else confused😏😏😂😂😂<br/><b>Bert: </b>I am confused <br/><b>Not a simp Ymir: </b>that's unfortunate <br/><b>Best Scout Connie: </b>Anyone know where they live <br/><b>Freedom lvr: </b>yah I do my brother goes there all the time <br/><b>Armin &lt;3: </b>Doesn't your brother and Professor Ackerman not get along...?<br/><b>Freedom lvr: </b>what is your point here, Armin<br/><b>Armin &lt;3: </b>oh<br/><b>Annieee: </b>Should we take Conny's mini van again? <br/><b>Sasha(Bff): </b>OH HELL YEAH ANNIE IS IN <br/><b>Mikasa Ackerman: </b>I have a lot of work to do<br/><b>Freedom lvr: </b>hell yeah ofc we taking the mini van <br/><b>Mikasa Ackerman: </b>well I guess I can make some time <br/><b>Not a simp Ymir: </b>reusing the same joke as in chapter one...?<br/><b>Queen Historia: </b>lets do it! <br/><b>Best Scout Conny: </b>okay I'm waiting outside </p><hr/><p><br/><b>2:00 PM </b><br/><b>Sasha(Bff): </b>THAT WAS GREAT CANT BELIEVE WE DIDNT GET CAUGHT HAHAHAH<br/><b>Armin &lt;3: </b>I don't know guys.... don't you think it's kind of strange how they weren't <br/><b>Armin &lt;3: </b>Hello. This is Erwin Smith. I am texting from Armin's cellphone. <br/><b>Freedom lvr: </b>OH SHIT <br/><b>Annieee: </b>What about Armin then?<br/><b>Armin &lt;3: </b>I suggest you all run away. Professor Ackerman will be back soon. <br/><b>Best Scout Connie: </b>NAHHH NOT PROFESSOR SMITH COVERING FOR US LMAO<br/><b>Not a simp Ymir: </b>Guys Eren is going to get tf beat out of him by Levi he is already back <br/><b>Mikasa Ackerman: </b>Where are you?<br/><b>Mikasa Ackerman: </b>hello <br/><b>Mikasa Ackerman: </b>hello where are you Ymir <br/><b>Armin &lt;3: </b>Hey I got my phone back x. Annie and I are waiting in the car &lt;3<br/><b>Freedom lvr: </b>hey guys about to fight I'll post the video later <br/><b>Freedom lvr: </b>okay no video I got my ass beat <br/><b>Queen Historia: </b>anyone want some tea?<br/><b>Sasha(Bff): </b>WHERE DID YOU GO HISTORIA YOU WERE JUST HERE?<br/><b>Picasso jean: </b>HELP<br/><b>Queen Historia: </b>inside with Professor Smith! <br/><b>Picasso jean: </b>HELP?!?!?!?!!<br/><b>Best Scout Conny: </b>YOURE HAVING TEA WITH HIM???<br/><b>Queen Historia: </b>yes do you not want any?<br/><b>Best Scout Connie: </b>IM RUNNING AWAY FROM LEVI NO I DONT WANT TEA<br/><b>Freedom lvr: </b>guys he got Jean <br/><b>Reiner: </b>Jean is dead!!😂😂😂🙏🏻👀👀</p><hr/><p><br/><b>6:00 PM</b><br/><b>Armin &lt;3: </b>How is everyone after earlier? I just made a seashell necklace!<br/><b>Best Scout Connie: </b>CAN I HAVE A SHEESHELL NECKLACE??????<br/><b>Armin &lt;3: </b>seashell** and sure! <br/><b>Sasha(Bff): </b>is it edible?<br/><b>Armin &lt;3: </b>no. <br/><b>Freedom lvr: </b>can you make one so I can choke jean with it?<br/><b>Armin &lt;3: </b>no. <br/><b>Picasso jean: </b>WTF IM ALREADY IN PAIN BECAUSE PROFESSOR ACKERMAN <br/><b>Freedom lvr: </b>lmaooo<br/><b>Not a simp Ymir: </b>stfu Eren I saw you crying after Levi beat your ass <br/><b>Freedom lvr: </b>YMIR YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TELL <br/><b>Queen Historia: </b>Well I had a great time! <br/><b>Not a simp Ymir: </b>I'm glad :) <br/><b>Sasha(Bff): </b>HISTORIA <br/><b>Queen Historia: </b>?<br/><b>Picasso jean: </b>I did a drawing on how I am feeling rn</p><p>
  
</p><p>https://cdn.mindful.org/thich490.jpg<br/><b>Armin &lt;3: </b>sorry Jean<br/><b>Best Scout Connie: </b>WTF LMAOOOOO<br/><b>Picasso jean: </b>sad +<br/><b>Armin &lt;3: </b>why did you add a plus? &lt;3<br/><b>Picasso jean: </b>I don't need to tell you why<br/><b>Armin &lt;3: </b>ok! &lt;3<br/><b>Freedom lvr: </b>LMAO @queenhistoria this is what I was telling you abt <br/><b>Queen Historia: </b>hehe<br/><b>Mikasa Ackerman: </b>What are you saying. <br/><b>Best Scout Connie: </b>SO WHILE EVERYONE IS HERE <br/><b>Sasha(Bff): </b>WE HAVE A JOKE<br/><b>Best Scout Connie: </b>WHAT DID THE COW SAY TO THE MOON<br/><b>Reiner: </b>CHEESE😂😂<br/><b>Reiner: </b>is it cheese?😂<br/><b>Reiner: </b>hello? <br/><b>Best Scout Connie: </b>no it's not cheese <br/><b>Reiner: </b>lol😂😂😂<br/><b>Picasso jean: </b>that was the worst joke i've ever heard I feel even worse now <br/><b>Not a simp Ymir: </b>yeah I agree <br/><b>Sasha(Bff): </b>MANNN<br/><b>Armin &lt;3: </b>um okay then x<br/><b>Sasha(Bff): </b>CONNIE WE FAILED<br/><b>Best Scout Connie: </b>💔💔<br/><b>Picasso jean: </b>gtg<br/><b>Annieee: </b>me too<br/><b>Bert: </b>me and reiner are still here <br/><b>Reiner: </b>wazzzzuppp 😂😂😂 lol 😉</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Professors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>-&gt; Erwin Smith just landed. <br/>-&gt;Levi hopped onto the server. <br/>SEXY FOR FREEDOM: OH FUCK</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#general<br/><b>February 22, 2021</b><br/><b>1:20 AM </b><br/><b>hot guy #1: </b>wake up everyone lolll @everyone <br/><b>I love meat: </b>WHAT HAPPENED TO THE NAMES <br/><b>built like a fridge: </b>guys???🤣🤣👀👀<br/><b>gay ass mf: </b>how is anyone going to know who we are now smh <br/><b>I love meat: </b>Hi Ymir<br/><b>gay ass mf: </b>SHIT <br/><b>SALT: </b>Hi! What's going on? &lt;3<br/><b>mf horse art account: </b>WHAT IS THIS I HATE YOU <br/><b>mf horse art account: </b>hello?<br/><b>Dwarf queen: </b>hey everyone! I am confused? :&gt;<br/><b>long face: </b>I am confused <br/><b>built like a fridge: </b>guys that's bertholt he's confused everyone 👀👀🙏🏻<br/><b>Mikasa Ackerman: </b>?<br/><b>SEXY FOR FREEDOM: </b>why didn't mikasa's change <br/><b>hot guy #1: </b>i'm not trying to die <br/><b>SALT: </b>I hope everyone is having a good day though! &lt;3 x<br/><b>had a crush on lightning mcqueen: </b>thanks Armin I am. <br/><b>had a crush on lightning mcqueen: </b>?<br/><b>long face: </b>annie? 😯<br/><b>SEXY FOR FREEDOM: </b>WTF THATS ANNIE<br/><b>built like fridge: </b>yeah 🤣🤣 she likes it <br/><b>hot guy #1: </b>someone just knocked on my door?<br/><b>mf horse art account: </b>I am so exhausted I haven't been able to sleep and it's almost 2 am <br/><b>SEXY FOR FREEDOM: </b>that's on YOU<br/><b>gay ass mf: </b>I saw him going back to the dorms at 1 wtf were you going?<br/><b>built like a fridge: </b>I spilled warm milk 😕not a good day lol 😂😂 armin help me pls<br/><b>SALT: </b>I didn't go to bed until midnight last night, reiner. i'm very tired. can't you clean it yourself? <br/><b>I love meat: </b>IM GREAT TODAY I HAD PIZAA 😝<br/><b>hot guy #1: </b>**pizze^ sasha 🙄<br/><b>SALT: </b>conny &lt;3 who taught you to spell?<br/><b>hot guy #1: </b>fr who is banging on my door lol<br/><b>hot guy #1: </b>o it's annie <br/><b>I love meat: </b>ANNIE IS ABT TO KILL CONNIE<br/><b>Dwarf queen: </b>????<br/><b>gay ass mf: </b>what he gets for exposing her like that lmao <br/><b>built like a fridge: </b>hah! <br/><b>gay ass mf: </b>stfu <br/>-&gt;Everyone welcome Professor Hange! <br/><b>SEXY FOR FREEDOM: </b>WTF<br/><b>gay ass mf: </b>UHMMM WHAT LMAOOOO WHY IS PROFESSOR ZOË HERE <br/><b>Professor Hange: </b>HELLOOOOO STUDENTS 😝😝😝😝<br/><b>I love meat: </b>CONNIE SURVIVED<br/><b>hot guy #1: </b>sorry annie<br/><b>Annie: </b>.<br/><b>SALT: </b>glad that resolved but who added Professor Hange?<br/><b>SEXY FOR FREEDOM: </b>wasn't me connie and I just gave the links to you guys <br/><b>Professor Hange: </b>I THOUGHT THESE WERE MY STUDENTS BUT I DON'T RECOGNIZE ANY NAMES??? 😝😉💗<br/><b>Dwarf queen: </b>it is us professor! how did you get the link to our discord?<br/><b>Professor Hange: </b>HACKING 😉😉 <br/><b>SEXY FOR FREEDOM: </b>tf <br/>-&gt; Erwin Smith just landed. <br/>-&gt;Levi hopped onto the server. <br/><b>SEXY FOR FREEDOM: </b>OH FUCK<br/><b>Erwin Smith: </b>Hello students. <br/><b>I love meat: </b>WHY IS THIS HAPPENING WE NEVER DID ANYTHING WRONG <br/><b>Erwin Smith: </b>You have evaded public property <br/><b>I love meat: </b>okay but which time though <br/><b>Erwin Smith: </b>Please see me after class. <br/><b>I love meat: </b>HELP<br/><b>Mikasa Ackerman: </b>Levi doesn't know how to use a phone. <br/><b>Levi: </b>yed idof <br/><b>mf horse art account: </b>IT WASNT MY IDEA IT WAS EREN'S BLAME HIM HE FORCED US IT WAS PERE PRESSURE <br/><b>SEXY FOR FREEDOM: </b>bruh<br/><b>Levi: </b>I SLO <br/><b>SALT: </b>ok &lt;3<br/><b>Erwin Smith: </b>I hope you are all currently in your dorms <br/><b>hot guy #1: </b>dude does anyone know how to get cool ranch doritos out of your nose? and eyes lol <br/><b>hot guy #1: </b>WHEN DID THE PROFESSORS JOIN <br/><b>Dwarf queen: </b>what happened??<br/><b>hot guy #1: </b>NOTHING <br/><b>Erwin Smith: </b>Hello. Who is "hot guy #1"?<br/><b>hot guy #1: </b>isn't it obvious professor lol<br/><b>Erwin Smith: </b>Eren....?<br/><b>SEXY FOR FREEDOM: </b>LETS GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<br/><b>mf horse art account: •_•</b><br/><b>hot guy #1: </b>I am going to change the names back <br/><b>Professor Hange: </b>VERY CREATIVE GROUP CHAT!!!!!<br/><b>Levi: </b>misfhbe should nit the cno <br/><b>Erwin Smith: </b>Levi. <br/><b>Levi: </b>whot<br/><b>Erwin Smith: </b>Never mind. <br/><b>Eren Yeager: </b>Don't you agree I'm hotter than Levi <br/><b>Levi: </b>SHU FUC UP<br/><b>Mikasa Ackerman: </b>Why are you telling Eren to shut up? <br/><b>Levi: </b>i levi <br/><b>Professor Hange: </b>STUDENTS THANK YOU FOR WELCOMING US INTO YOUR GROUP CHAT WE VERY MUCH ENJOY IT THANK YOU FOR INVITING US<br/><b>Connie Springer: </b>invited??? Smh you hacked in<br/><b>Professor Hange: </b>😕😕🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣<br/><b>Reiner: </b>😂😂😂<br/><b>Ymir: </b>Oh God there is two of them <br/><b>Sasha my bff: </b>guys guys <br/><b>Jean: </b>@everyone we have big news <br/><b>Connie Springer: </b>no we don't <br/><b>Sasha my bff: </b>AN EMPLOYEE FROM RASING CANES FOUND ME <br/><b>Sasha my bff: </b>THE CHEF THERE <br/><b>Sasha my bff: </b>I DON'T WANT TO GO TO JAIL<br/><b>Erwin Smith: </b>?<br/><b>Connie Springer: </b>She is joking professor <br/><b>Sasha my bff: </b>REMEMBER THE RASING CANES WE BURNED DOWN<br/><b>Annie: </b>"we"?<br/><b>Connie Springer: </b>.... <br/><b>Erwin Smith: </b>Interesting. <br/><b>Levi: </b>sont comtit arsdo n<br/><b>Eren Yeager: </b>lmaoooo<br/><b>Reiner: </b>BURNED BARBECUE CHICKEN!!! 🤣🤣🤣<br/><b>Sasha my bff: </b>STOP HE IS MESSAGING ME ON INSTAGRAM WHAT DO I DO <br/><b>Ymir: </b>what's his @<br/><b>Sasha my bff: </b>@niccolocooking <br/><b>Historia Reiss: </b>what is he saying????<br/><b>Erwin Smith: </b>Is it that you students are behind the recent fire at Rasing Canes?<br/><b>Connie Springer: </b>nooo that was someone else <br/><b>Erwin Smith: </b>The news article shows Mr. Springer and Ms. Blaus posing in front of the fire. <br/><b>Connie Springer: </b>well you know how photoshop is these days <br/><b>Sasha my bff: </b>IT WAS AN ACCIDENT PROFESSOR <br/><b>Professor Hange: </b>I AM SURE IT WAS AN ACCIDENT ARSON HAPPENS SOMETIMES UNINTENTIONALLY<br/><b>Armin Arlet: </b>That....<br/><b>Levi: </b>sjdtop <br/><b>Connie Springer: </b>I GOTTA GO <br/><b>Ymir: </b>come to my dorm for chicken tenders tbh <br/><b>Historia Reiss: </b>We bought enough for everyone!<br/><b>Eren Yeager: </b>true talking about the time we burned down the time we burned down a rasing canes made me want chicken <br/><b>Connie Springer: </b>God</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapters will likely be posted in bundles! I will keep this mainly light hearted but yes there will be drama later :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Girl's Sleepover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>SASHA!!: tonight at my sleepover we will be having the carbonated milk :D<br/>Mikasa sucasa: you will die in five days. <br/>SASHA!!: sorry I cant hear you over increasing louder sounds of bubbling milk inside my belly 😗😙<br/>Mikasa sucasa: you will die I two days.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>February 23, 2021</b>
  <br/>
  <b>7:30 PM</b>
  <br/>
  <b>#girlsonly</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><b>SASHA!!: </b>tonight at my sleepover we will be having the carbonated milk :D<br/><b>Mikasa sucasa: </b>you will die in five days. <br/><b>SASHA!!: </b>sorry I cant hear you over increasing louder sounds of bubbling milk inside my belly 😗😙<br/><b>Mikasa sucasa: </b>you will die I two days. <br/><b>babey hisu: </b>I am looking forward to the sleepover! I will bring snacks too xoxo!<br/><b>sexy brown mommy: </b>you want us there at 8, right? Historia and I can head over whenever <br/><b>SASHA!!: </b>YEAS that is GREAT TIMING! I have the food cooking hohoohoo <br/><b>Annieee: </b>You're cooking? Should I bring a fire extinguisher?<br/><b>SASHA!!: </b>NUYUYUYYUU NICCOLO TAUGHT Me how to make FRIED FISH!<br/><b>babey hisu: </b>you have still been talking to niccolo :o? <br/><b>SASHA!!: </b>yeas through instagram dm <br/><b>babey hisu: </b>i didn't know for sure! isn't niccolo a handsome chef?<br/><b>SASHA!!: </b>he's a chef what's it matter if he's handsome HAHDJFJ<br/><b>sexy brown mommy: </b>it looks like we already have a topic to discuss tonight</p><hr/><p><br/><b>February 23, 2021</b><br/><b>8:00 PM</b><br/><b>#boysonly</b><br/><b>sexmasterconnie: </b>GUYS the girls are having a sleepover <br/><b>ereh: </b>bruh without us?<br/><b>sexmasterJEAN: </b>why tf did you think you'd be invited to a girls sleepover <br/><b>ereh: </b>WHY TF ARE TOU TWO CALLED SEX MASTERS<br/><b>sexmasterconnie: </b>don't ask stupid questions <br/><b>sexmasterconnie: </b>anyways what do we do about their sleepover <br/><b>Armin Arlet: </b>why do we have to do anything? I hope they have fun x<br/><b>sexmasterconnie: </b>oh armin <br/><b>sexmasterJEAN: </b>so young...<br/><b>sexmasterconnie: </b>so innocent...<br/><b>sexmasterJEAN: </b>so kind...<br/><b>Armin Arlet: </b>thank you but we are the same age?<br/><b>ereh: </b>lmaooooo<br/><b>Armin Arlet: </b>?<br/><b>bertodldl: </b>reiner has discovered internet memes <br/><b>LAINAH: </b>it's wednesday my dudes!!!!🤣🤣🤣<br/><b>ereh: </b>stfu <br/><b>sexmasterconnie</b>: great conversation guys <br/><b>sexmasterJEAN</b>: lets add professor smith and professor ackerman to this channel and ask them <br/><b>ereh: </b>That's a bad idea. lets do it <br/><b>Erwin Smith: </b>?<br/><b>Levi: </b>gaf <br/><b>LAINAH: </b>fortnite 😏😏 lol😂<br/><b>LAINAH: </b>😂😂<br/><b>LAINAH: </b>Hello? 😝<br/><b>sexmasterconnie: </b>hey professors the girls are having a sleepover should we crash it <br/><b>Levi: </b>yesh<br/><b>Erwin Smith: </b>While my subordinate may have agreed, I cannot condone this behavior. I advise you leave your female classmates alone so they may enjoy their evening. <br/><b>ereh: </b>what zero pussy does to a mf ^<br/><b>virgin jean: </b>lmao <br/><b>virgin jean: </b>HEY<br/><b>Armin Arlet: </b>I agree with Professor Smith. <br/><b>virgin armin: </b>Connie, this is not very mature.<br/><b>Levi: </b>ha haj <br/><b>LAINAH: </b>road work ahead 😯 I SURE HOPE IT DOES!!😂😂😂🤣<br/><b>Erwin Smith: </b>.....<br/><b>ereh: </b>okay here is an idea <br/><b>ereh: </b>what if we show up with the chef sasha has been talking to <br/><b>sexmasterconnie: </b>how will we do that and it's ***sacha<br/><b>virgin armin: </b>Its not?&lt;3<br/><b>ereh: </b>He lives close to the Rasing Canes lets just go to his apartment and knock <br/><b>bertodldl:  </b>breaking and.   entering <br/><b>ereh: </b>look bert's got it <br/><b>Professor Hange: </b>THAT SOUNDS LIKE A GREAT IDEA <br/><b>sexmasterconnie: </b>when did you get in this channel wtf<br/><b>Professor Hange: </b>HACKING <br/><b>Professor Hange: </b>I WILL COME WITH YOU STUDENTS TO FIND THE CHEF 🙏🏻🙏🏻😘😘💗<br/><b>LAINAH: </b>look at all those chickens 😝😏👀<br/><b>ereh: </b>pls stfu reiner <br/><b>sexmasterconnie: </b>you know what why the hell not hange you come too <br/><b>Erwin Smith: </b>I cannot support this behavior. <br/><b>Levi: </b>wh y nt the r learng just c;ean af drer<br/><b>Erwin Smith: </b>Professor Ackerman, please do not encourage the students. <br/><b>Professor Hange: </b>AS THE KIDS WOULD SAY, STFU VIRGIN ERWIN <br/><b>sexmasterconnie: </b>okay got the car started let's go </p><hr/><p><br/><b>February 23, 2021 </b><br/><b>9:15 PM</b><br/><b>#chatwithouttheprofessors</b><br/><b>sexy brown mommy:</b>okay you guys are suspiciously quiet what's going on <br/><b>SASHA!!: </b>I HAVE SOME SPARE CARBONATED MILK I CAN GIVE IT OUT LATER<br/><b>ereh: </b>what the fuck is carbonated milk <br/><b>sexmasterconnie: </b>look out the window lmao <br/><b>babey hisu: </b>you all look so cute in your matching shirts!<br/><b>SAHSA!!: </b>omg heyyyy hange!!! tell her i'll throw her down a bottle of carbonated milk!<br/><b>jeanyboy: </b>WHY ARE YOU IGNORING THR FACT WE HAVE SOMEONE WITH A BAG OVER THEIR HEAD <br/><b>Annieee: </b>is that not Armin?<br/><b>virgin armin: </b>No x? I am standing next to Eren?<br/><b>sexy brown mommy: </b>WAIT THEN WHO TF IS THAT <br/><b>sexmasterconnie: </b>FOR YOUR SLEEPOVER WE GOT YOU YOUR OWN PERSONAL CHEF <br/><b>SASHA!!: </b>NICCOLO?!?!?!<br/><b>Mikasa sucasa: </b>He appears to be asphyxiating from inside that bag. <br/><b>sexmasterconnie: </b>brb<br/><b>SASHA!!: </b>where to?????<br/><b>sexmasterconnie: </b>the ER he passed out lmao text you later <br/><b>SASHA!!: </b>WTF</p><hr/><p><br/><b>February 23, 2021</b><br/><b>11:40 pm</b><br/><b>#general </b><br/><b>Professor Hange: </b>DO NOT WORRY STUDENTS IT HAS ALL BEEN TAKEN CARE OF <br/><b>babey hisu: </b>he didn't suffocate right??<br/><b>Professor Hange: </b>ACTUALLY HE FAINTED IN FEAR BECAUSE HE THOUGHT THAT WE WERE KIDNAPPING HIM😂😂I AM UNSURE HOW HE GOT THIS IMPRESSION <br/><b>Annieee: </b>probably because you went to his house and put a bag over his head when he answered the door. <br/><b>Professor Hange: </b>NEVER ASSUME IT IS A KIDNAPPING WHEN THAT HAPPENS! YOU WILL LEARN THIS WHEN YOU GET TO BE MY AGE 😉😉<br/><b>Annieee: </b>don't like that <br/><b>LAINAH: </b>OPPA GUNDAM STYLE 😝😉🤣😂lol!</p><hr/><p><br/><b>February 24, 2021</b><br/><b>12:00 pm</b><br/><b>#general </b><br/>-&gt;Welcome, Niccolo. Say hi! <br/><b>sexmasterconnie: </b>hey niccolo we wanted to apologize<br/><b>virgin armin: </b>sorry x<br/><b>jeanyboy: </b>sorry <br/><b>ereh: </b>I am not apologizing I had nothing to do with it <br/><b>jeanyboy: </b>IT WAS YOUR IDEA TF????????<br/><b>ereh: </b>@ me next time <br/><b>Erwin Smith: </b>I apologize on behalf of my students. They should know better than this behavior. We will take care of the hospital bill. <br/><b>sexmasterconnie: </b>*YOU will take care of the hospital bill I have $42 total <br/><b>Niccolo: </b>please stop contacting me <br/><b>SASHA!!: </b>HI NICCOLO ITS ME SASHA FROM THE RAISING CANES <br/><b>Niccolo: </b>oh<br/><b>SASHA!!: </b>Niccolo what are you cooking like RIGHT now?????<br/><b>Levi: </b>OASTA 😇<br/><b>sexmasterconnie: </b>sorry he can't use a cellphone well he meant **posta <br/><b>virgin armin: </b>You mean pasta...?<br/><b>SASHA!!: </b>OMG YOURE COOKING PASTA I WANT SOME <br/><b>Niccolo: </b>I never said I was making pasta. who are you people <br/><b>ereh: </b>hotter than your mooooom lmao <br/><b>LAINAH: </b>we kidnapped yesterday 🤣🤣  I ALMSOT DROPPED MY CROISSANT! 👀👀🙏🏻<br/><b>Niccolo: </b>yes I remember that. leave me alone please <br/><b>SASHA!!: </b>SORRY NICCOLO <br/><b>baby hisu: </b>I had a lot of fun at the sleepover!!!<br/><b>sexy brown mommy: </b>I am beginning to notice a pattern... <br/><b>Annieee: </b>going back to bed bye</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Historia's Sick Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>SASHA!!: guys i'm body positive <br/>SASHA!!: I went to the doctor and they confirmed I do have a body<br/>SASHA!!: And also I am not sick which is the opposite of historia so it cancels out 🙄 that's pemdas or some shit <br/>sexmasterconnie: your math teacher was smoking top shelf boof</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>February 24, 2021</b><br/><b>1:00 pm</b><br/><b>#chatwithoutprofessors</b><br/><b>sexy brown mommy: </b>Historia has a fever :(<br/><b>virgin armin: </b>oh no :(! I hope Historia will feel better soon &lt;3. should I bring by some medicine?<br/><b>SASHA!!: </b>NOOO HISUUUUU<br/><b>sexmasterconnie: </b>HISU DOWN<br/><b>sexy brown mommy: </b>thanks armin yeah I would appreciate that! <br/><b>virgin armin: </b>okay :) &lt;3 I am having brunch with Eren and Mikasa rn, we'll go to the convenience story after to get her some medicine! &lt;3<br/><b>SASHA!!: </b>HISTORIA I HAVE SOMETHING THAT WILL MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER</p><p>
  
</p><p><b>SASHA!!: </b>LOOOOOOOONG FOX <br/><b>virgin armin: </b>uhm if you notice the fox part on the left have four visible legs :). the right hind end also has two legs visible :). it is two separate foxes, not one long fox :). x<br/><b>SASHA!!: </b>no long fox? :&lt;<br/><b>babey hisu: </b>I like the long fox!<br/><b>Annieee: </b>Historia, how are you feeling? I am picking up some lunch for you. <br/><b>babey hisu: </b>annie! thank you!!! that's so kind owo<br/><b>ereh: </b>aw hisu i'm sorry, we're heading out now. We'll come keep you company for awhile <br/><b>babey hisu: </b>but you'll get sick too!<br/><b>Mikasa sucasa: </b>Well, the three of us are almost there already on our way <br/><b>SASHA!!: </b>guys i'm body positive <br/><b>SASHA!!: </b>I went to the doctor and they confirmed I do have a body<br/><b>SASHA!!: </b>And also I am not sick which is the opposite of historia so it cancels out 🙄 that's pemdas or some shit <br/><b>sexmasterconnie: </b>your math teacher was smoking top shelf boof <br/><b>jeanyboy: </b>Also btw me, connie, and sasha are on our way to Historia's apartment too we're also bringing things <br/><b>sexy brown mommy: </b>is everyone coming I <br/><b>sexy brown mommy: </b>wait what are you guys bringing<br/><b>sexmasterconnie: </b>i'll probably bring my bts poster because my mom found it <br/><b>sexy brown mommy: </b>oh really who's her Fav<br/><b>sexmasterconnie: </b>probably my sister I think <br/><b>sexmasterconnie: </b>oh did you mean member <br/><b>SASHA!!: </b>IM BRINGING POSTA<br/><b>jeanyboy: </b>I will bring an original drawing by me<br/><b>ereh: </b>I bet it will look like ass<br/><b>jeanyboy: </b>STFU ITS NOT EVEN FOR YOU<br/><b>LAINAH: </b>lol where's the party happening i'll come too 😂😂💗💗👀👀<br/><b>LAINAH: </b>😂😂guys where is the party😕<br/><b>LAINAH: </b>guys? 😂😂<br/><b>virgin armin: </b>we got the medicine :)! on our way now x <br/><b>Annieee: </b>Just got here. Historia likes Panera Bread, right? <br/><b>babey hisu: </b>ono!!!! it's my favorite!!!! how did you know, annie?<br/><b>Annieee: </b>:) Thats where you always choose to go for lunch. <br/><b>sexy brown lady: </b>wholesome but I hope no one gets sick visiting her <br/><b>babey hisu: </b>Yes I don't want to get anyone sick!<br/><b>ereh: </b>nah it's fine I never get sick and neither does mikasa. As long as we won't be crowding you <br/><b>babey hisu: </b>it's okay, I have plenty of room here!<br/><b>sexy brown lady: </b>yeah her apartment suite is huge that's how I always end up sleeping here lol<br/><b>LAINAH: </b>where's the party happening MY DUDES lol 😂😂<br/><b>sexy brown lady: </b>what if I was evil and ran towards you at very fast speeds <br/><b>LAINAH: </b>Haha thats wild...😏 and then what? lol 😝<br/><b>sexy brown lady: </b>and then I kill you so brutally <br/><b>babey hisu: </b>the doorbell just rang! it should be annie! do you mind getting the door, ymir?<br/><b>sexy brown lady: </b>of course just stay in bed :)<br/><b>virgin armin: </b>we just got here too! we're heading up now!<br/><b>sexy brown lady: </b>okay sounds good</p><hr/><p><br/><b>February 24, 2021</b><br/><b>3:30 pm</b><br/><b>#chatwithouttheprofessors</b><br/><b>sexy brown lady: </b>connie, jean, sasha, were you guys still going to stop by?<br/><b>LAINAH: </b>me and Bertolt can come too!!!🤣🤣😛😝<br/><b>sexy brown lady: </b>nah you're not invited <br/><b>LAINAH: </b>lol 😕<br/><b>sexmasterconnie: </b>SRRY SASHA ISNT LISTENING TO ANYTHING WE ARE SAYING <br/><b>SASHA!!: </b>lol my bacon looks like a seahorse</p><p>
  
</p><p><b>Jeanyboy: </b>what are you guys up to though <br/><b>sexy brown </b><b>lady</b><b>: </b>eren and mikasa are next to Historia in bed watching a Netflix movie, and Annie and Armin are playing chess at the table <br/><b>sexmasterconnie: </b>that sounds fun :( we're going now sasha finished her bacan <br/><b>virgin armin: </b>its ** bacon &lt;3<br/><b>sexmasterconnie: </b>shut up stupid nerd reading books and shit go back to playing chess <br/><b>sexmasterconnie: </b>sorry<br/><b>virgin armin: </b>that's okay <br/><b>jeanyboy: </b>OKAY WE'RE HERE FINALLY </p><hr/><p><br/><b>February 25, 2021</b><br/><b>10:30 am</b><br/><b>#general </b><br/><b>baby hisu: </b>that's for stopping by yesterday everyone! it was really nice having the company! <br/><b>Annieee: </b>are you feeling better?<br/><b>baby hisu: </b>much! Thanks for asking!<br/><b>Annieee: </b>What kind of sickness did you have again...?<br/><b>baby hisu: </b>just a cold. why do you ask?<br/><b>Annieee: </b>I have a fever <br/><b>sexy brown mommy: </b>same<br/><b>jeanyboy: </b>me too <br/><b>virgin armin: </b>it wasn't just me? <br/><b>Mikasa sucasa: </b>I feel fine <br/><b>ereh: </b>damn so do I <br/><b>jeanyboy: </b>WEREN'T YOU GOING ON ABY HOW GREAT YOUR IMMUNE SYSTEM WAS YESTERDAY?<br/><b>ereh: </b>STFU JEANYBOY NO ONE IS TALKING TO YOU<br/><b>baby hisu: </b>I feel so bad!!! I got everyone sick!!!!<br/><b>Mikasa sucasa: </b>Don't feel bad, Historia, we came over even though you warned us that you were contagious. <br/><b>sexmasterconnie: </b>yeah even though I feel like death I had a lot of fun. And sasha made posta for the first time without setting anything on fire. tasted like shit but she did it <br/><b>SASHA!!: </b>thanks connie! I think you're shit too! <br/><b>sexmasterconnie: </b>go bestie <br/><b>LAINAH: </b>i'm not sick?? 😏😏😆<br/><b>sexy brown mommy: </b>that's cause you stood outside the door the whole time <br/><b>ereh: </b>anyways you guys want to hang out again we still need to finish binging all of Historia's favorite romcoms <br/><b>baby hisu: </b>my place is still open!<br/><b>Annieee: </b>I'll pick up some more Panera. <br/><b>SASHA!!: </b>I WILL BE LOOKING FOR MORE INFORMATION ON LOOONG FOX!<br/><b>virgin armin: </b>I explained already Sasha, it is not that the fox is long</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is it just my screen or is the bacon seahorse image really big <br/>I swear it wasn't that large when I added it tf</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Anger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ymir ymir: nah bc if we're on the subject of fucking hating people connie and sasha both tried to put a whole potato in my water THAT I NEEDED AFTER TRAINING. <br/>LAINAH: lol😂wahter😂😂😂<br/>Ymir ymir: shut the FUCK UP</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>February 25, 2021 </b><br/><b>2:30 pm</b><br/><b>#general:</b><br/><b>ereh: </b>hey guys<br/><b>ereh: </b>I want you to meet my brother Zeke<br/><b>ereh: </b>I'm hanging out with him at his apartment rn <br/><b>sexmasterconnie: </b>yooooo yeager brother lol<br/><b>-&gt; </b>Zeke Yeager joined the party <br/><b>Levi: </b>HSKAJSKDN HSJDND. SHSJEJ. HSJDJ SHEJD. AJEJDKA . ANDJE ABSNDNJDNDJ SNAKDJ SJSKDNWNSK. SKDK<br/><b>Zeke Yeager: </b>Hey Levi 😎<br/><b>babey hisu:</b> Hi Zeke!! It's nice to meet you!<br/><b>Zeke Yeager: </b>heyyy queen <br/><b>Erwin Smith: </b>Oh. Hello, Zeke. <br/><b>Zeke Yeager: </b>heyyy Erwin didn't see you at bowling last week <br/><b>Erwin Smith: </b>My arm is still broken from bowling the week before. Thanks to you.<br/><b>sexmasterconnie: </b>?BRO?<br/><b>SASHA!!: </b>NAH REALLY <br/><b>Jeanyboy: </b>Hey Zeke<br/><b>ereh: </b>Zeke jeanyboy is the horse faced mf I told you abt <br/><b>Zeke Yeager: </b>ohhh really?<br/><b>Jeanyboy: </b>SHUT UP I WILL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND <br/><b>Levi: </b>I HATS YF UD😡😡😡😡😡<br/><b>Ymir ymir: </b>nah bc if we're on the subject of fucking hating people connie and sasha both tried to put a whole potato in my water THAT I NEEDED AFTER TRAINING. <br/><b>LAINAH: </b>lol😂wahter😂😂😂<br/><b>Ymir ymir: </b>shut the FUCK UP<br/><b>babey hisu: </b>ymir take deep breaths like we talked about <br/><b>SASHA!!</b>: WAIT BUT HOW DID YOU SEE IT?<br/><b>Ymir ymir: </b>BECAUSE IT WAS A WHOLE FUCKING POTATO<br/><b>Zeke Yeager: </b>eren I really like your friends!<br/><b>ereh: </b>fr this isn't even half of it <br/><b>Levi: </b>LEVE A TFE GRODUND SCHAT ZEKE 😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡<br/><b>Zeke Yeager: </b>BRO HE IS SO BAD AT DISCORD 😭<br/><b>Professor Hange: </b>YES 😝🥺🛐😕😂<br/><b>sexmasterconnie: </b>fuck you guys but ur right 🙏<br/><b>virgin armin: </b>Don't be rude. &lt;3 but you are right!<br/><b>Mikasa sucasa: </b>Yes. Levi is an idiot when it comes to technology. <br/><b>Erwin Smith: </b>I agree. <br/><b>LAINAH: </b>lol😂😂who?😂😂lol jk😂😂😂😂<br/><b>Levi: </b>BALA. OKA<br/><b>Professor Hange: </b>LEVI LEARN HOW TO TYPE 😭🙌🏻😭😛😛❤️😭😜<br/><b>Levi: </b>wile. iwiq iaihwv using a soaokw. <br/><b>Professor Hange: </b>WHAT DOES THAT MEAN 😕✊🏻😕😱😱👾🎃<br/><b>Levi: </b>IQAONW.<br/><b>Professor Hange: </b>😱😏<br/><b>SASHA!!: </b>@sexmasterconnie @jeanyboy LOOK AT THIS LMAOOO WHAT ANY OF THIS MEANNN<br/><b>sexmasterconnie: </b>THIS IS SO MF FUNNYYYTY<br/><b>Jeanyboy: </b>BRUHHH<br/><b>Zeke Yeager: </b>I am having a great time <br/><b>ereh: </b>lmaooooo<br/><b>Bert: </b>Just got a new shirt 😊<br/><b>LAINAH: </b>that's my best friend 😂😂 lol haha 🤣<br/><b>Levi: </b>he o<br/><b>Ymir ymir: </b>shut the fuck up before I kill you reiner <br/><b>LAINAH: </b>😕😕<br/><b>babey hisu: </b>deep breaths pls<br/><b>virgin armin: </b>I agree x. everyone is getting angry today. <br/><b>Zeke Yeager: </b>hey armin how is salt studies coming along <br/><b>virgin armin: </b>It Is Studies On The Sea Not Salt. <br/><b>Ymir ymir: </b>Bruh he got angry too <br/><b>sexmasterconnie: </b>lol I just stole this hot woman's phone and took her number from it lol<br/><b>SASHA!!: </b>lmaooooo<br/><b>Annieee: </b>How do you put a chat on mute. <br/><b>ereh: </b>Zeke, that's annie she likes pie and donuts <br/><b>Annieee: </b>.<br/><b>virgin armin: </b>why is that what you mention about annie....?<br/><b>Zeke Yeager: </b>I also like pie and donuts <br/><b>Zeke Yeager: </b>I would like for my friend Pieck from work to meet everyone <br/><b>ereh: </b>sure lol<br/><b>virgin armin: </b>they're a lot of adults in this chat now...!<br/>-&gt; Miss Pieck just showed up! <br/><b>Miss Pieck: </b>I am sorry for not responding until now, someone stole my phone and took my number from it. <br/><b>SASHA!!: </b>oh hey!<br/><b>SASHA!!: </b>WAIT<br/><b>Zeke Yeager: </b>Hey Pieck these are my little brothers friends <br/><b>Mister Connie Springer: </b>Hello, ma'am. How are you today?<br/><b>SASHA!!: </b>STFU LMAOOOOO @jeanyboy LOOK AT THIS SHIT<br/><b>Jeanyboy: </b>IM GOING TO PISS MYSELF<br/><b>ereh: </b>stank ass jean always peeing<br/><b>Jeanyboy: </b>tf bro?<br/><b>Erwin Smith: </b>If I am not mistaken, Zeke Yeager and Pieck Finger both are professors at Marley University. <br/><b>Levi: </b>TAHS WAT UIVE BE EEN TRY TA TEL;l YU 😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡<br/><b>babey hisu: </b>our rival school!<br/><b>Zeke Yeager: </b>ye lmaoooo<br/><b>Miss Pieck: </b>that is correct <br/><b>Professor Hange: </b>HEY GIRL 😛👣😏✊🏻🙏🙌🏻😁<br/><b>Miss Pieck: </b>Hange Zoë... it has been some time.<br/><b>Ymir ymir: </b>tea<br/><b>Erwin Smith: </b>Levi is very angry. <br/><b>Levi: </b>ma k mi fo af nicole @niccolo <br/><b>Niccolo: </b>I would never make food for you. <br/><b>Levi: </b>FAAAD. <br/><b>Niccolo: </b>NO.<br/><b>SASHA!!: </b>niccolo can you please make levi food he's flipping tables and physically attacking connie <br/><b>Niccolo: </b>Oh of course...!!😊 I'll have it done in no time <br/><b>ereh: </b>what'll you make I want some <br/><b>Niccolo: </b>I think I'll make some spaghetti and steak since Sasha likes that meal<br/><b>Mister Connie Springer: </b>lmao **spagatti expected more from u man <br/><b>Jeanyboy: </b>no bro U spelled it wrong <br/><b>SASHA!!: </b>is it not sbagetti?????<br/><b>jeanyboy: </b>girl WHAT<br/><b>Levi: </b>PASHA</p><p>
  
</p><p><b>Niccolo: </b>I think I might just quit 😀<br/><b>Mikasa sucasa: </b>That looks gross Levi. <br/><b>Levi: </b>FAK IP. <br/><b>Professor Hange: </b>EAT PASTA WITH ME 😊😳👻🤲 @MissPieck<br/><b>Miss Pieck: </b>Hm. <br/><b>Professor Hange: </b>HELLO<br/><b>Professor Hange: </b>HI <br/><b>Professor Hange: </b>HELLO? <br/><b>Professor Hange: </b>PIECK DID YOU LOSE YOUR PHONE LOL<br/><b>Jeanyboy: </b>lol that's embarrassing <br/><b>Mikasa sucasa: </b>Hi everyone. <br/><b>Jeanyboy: </b>Hey Mikasa<br/><b>Jeanyboy: </b>hey<br/><b>Jeanyboy: </b>How are you?<br/><b>ereh: </b>NAHHHHHHHHH<br/><b>Niccolo: </b>omw the food <br/><b>SASHA!!: </b>YAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY<br/><b>LAINAH: </b>where is the party at 😂😂😏? lol 😂<br/><b>Annieee: </b>Armin and I are going to the grocery store<br/><b>virgin armin: </b>:)<br/><b>Levi: </b>HAJD. RUFUJN F NS. <br/><b>Zeke Yeager: </b>been an absolute pleasure meeting my little brothers friends <br/><b>Mister Connie Springer: </b>thx<br/><b>Ymir ymir: </b>shut up bitch<br/><b>babey hisu: </b>nice to meet you!<br/><b>ereh: </b>:)<br/><b>babey hisu: </b>:)<br/><b>Mikasa sucasa: </b>we should all leave now and go back to what we were doing right now we should go let's go right now I think we should stop talking and do something else we can talk later <br/><b>Jeanyboy: </b>okay Mikasa let's talk later <br/><b>Jeanyboy: </b>Okay Mikasa<br/><b>Jeanyboy: </b>?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Karaoke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Erwin Smith: Reiner the song you chose last time was completely inappropriate. You also tried to pick Historia up and throw her into a wall. <br/>LAINAH: no I never did? lol 😂😂😂<br/>Ymir: yes u did u fucking idiot then when she told you to stop and she slapped you you then punched a hole in the wall and ran into a glass door LMAOOO</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>March 7, 2021</b><br/><b>5:30 PM </b><br/><b>#general</b><br/><b>Cummer: </b>hey sexies <br/><b>Cummer: </b>who wants to come over and watch Twilight with me and Sasha and Jean<br/><b>Cummer: </b>Niccolo will cook for us<br/><b>Best chef nic: </b>I will? -_-<br/><b>MEATER EATER: </b>YEAH NICCOLO WILL COOK FOR US<br/><b>Best chef nic: </b>I will...!<br/><b>LAINAH: </b>okay joke time😂😂😂<br/><b>ereh: </b>oh lol it's that time of day? 😕<br/><b>LAINAH: </b>what do you call😂😂😂<br/><b>omelette jeanboy: </b>?<br/><b>LAINAH: </b>waht😂?<br/><b>Armin xoxo: </b>are you okay?<br/><b>LAINAH: </b>lol what the frick are you even talking about 😂😂😂<br/><b>Ymir: </b>I cant fucking DO this anymore <br/><b>The real Levi: </b>Hey everyone it's levi your professor. Ladies hit me up<br/><b>Erwin Smith: </b>Levi. This is completely inappropriate. <br/><b>Professor Hange: </b>LEVI 😣😏☹️🥺🤩🥸🥳🤗😖😨😣🤬😣😓🤨😨<br/><b>omelette jeanyboy: </b>PROFESSOR? 🤯🤯🤯<br/>@cummer @MEATEREATER<br/><b>MEATER EATER: </b>PROFESSOR U PERVERT <br/><b>Levi: </b>waht<br/><b>Cummer: </b>NOW YOURE HITTING ON SASHA? PROFESSOR <br/><b>Levi: </b>NA I NEVER SHEE UGLI 🤢🤢<br/><b>Best chef nic: </b>fuck did you say about sasha??? I will fight you<br/><b>Levi: </b>U LOOZE 🤮🤮🤮😂 IDOT<br/><b>The real Levi: </b>Erwin I need to meet you for a private meeting <br/><b>Erwin Smith: </b>No. <br/><b>Professor Hange: </b>LEVI WE DIDNT DISCUSS ANY MEETINGS😣😱😕😓🤨😳🤯🤩🤩🤓😩<br/><b>Levi: </b>IT NO MA<br/><b>LAINAH: </b>papa😂<br/><b>LAINAH: </b>mama @Ymir<br/><b>Ymir: </b>the fuck is wrong with you leave me alone<br/><b>cutie pie hisu: </b>This is very strange but maybe he is confused?<br/><b>Cummer: </b>WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING LEVI PAPA AND YMIR MAMA @MEATEREATER<br/><b>MEATER EATER: </b>LSHORKANSKFG<br/><b>Levi: </b>THR FAK!!!!!!!!!😡😡😡😡😡😡😡<br/><b>ereh: </b>lmaoo who is pretending to be levi on another acc<br/><b>Armin xoxo: </b>I see you typing on two phones, eren? ❤️<br/><b>Armin xoxo: </b>Also I have just realized the girls are starting to be more active :). what have you been up to?<br/><b>Mikasa Ackerman: </b>We have been at the gym. Sasha has been sitting on the bench eating. <br/><b>cutie pie hisu: </b>good work today everyone! especially annie!<br/><b>annniieee: </b>thx 😊 you did really well too <br/><b>cutie pie hisu: </b>thank you!<br/><b>MEATER EATER: </b>nah fuck u🙄🙄 I literally did the best today <br/><b>Armin xoxo: </b>Sasha!❤️ don't say that, they said you didn't do anything :)?<br/><b>Ymir: </b>STFU @MEATEREATER I WAS BETTER THAN YOU<br/><b>LAINAH: </b>An😂😂get it? lol<br/><b>Levi: </b>Al pf u wher <br/>JBAD 🤮🤮🤮🤮<br/><b>The real Levi: </b>You all did a good job girls ahah ha<br/><b>Erwin Smith: </b>It is not polite to impersonate your professor in such a way, Eren. <br/><b>ereh: </b>why is everyone saying that's me smh 🙄<br/><b>The real Levi: </b>Yes I am Professor Ackerman<br/><b>The real Levi: </b>Levi<br/><b>The real Levi: </b>I mean Levi Ackerman <br/><b>Cummer: </b>LMAO SHOULD HAVE LET ME DO IT <br/><b>PROFESSOR HANGE: </b>WHO WANTS TO DO KARAOKE 😇😇😂☺️😉🤨🥰🤩😔🙂😟🥲😇😔😣<br/><b>Levi: </b>na<br/><b>omelette jeanyboy: </b>COUNT US IN @MEATEREATER @CUMMER<br/><b>MEATER EATER: </b>LETS GOOOOOOOOOO<br/><b>ereh: </b>I have a song <br/><b>Armin xoxo: </b>I can go! ❤️<br/><b>Levi: </b>NOH<br/><b>Mikasa Ackerman: </b>The girls are going to shower then we can go. <br/><b>LAINAH: </b>lol 😂 can I come I have a song 😂<br/><b>Bert: </b>yah <br/><b>Erwin Smith: </b>Reiner the song you chose last time was completely inappropriate. You also tried to pick Historia up and throw her into a wall. <br/><b>LAINAH: </b>no I never did? lol 😂😂😂<br/><b>Ymir: </b>yes u did u fucking idiot then when she told you to stop and she slapped you you then punched a hole in the wall and ran into a glass door LMAOOO<br/><b>LAINAH: </b>lol😂I don't remember hahahah😂<br/><b>Cummer: </b>OH YEAH AND THEN AFTER YOU RAN INTO THE GLASS DOOR YOU FARTED RLLY LOUD AND STARTED CRYING SASHA AND I HAVE A VIDEO <br/><b>LAINAH: </b>say whaattttttttt???😂😂😂<br/><b>omelette jeanyboy: </b>yeah and then ur mom picked u up remember?<br/><b>LAINAH: </b>no haha😂😂😂lol that's crazy😂😂😂<br/><b>Ymir: </b>stfu amnesiac bitch<br/><b>ereh: </b>LMAO YMIR I FW YOU FR<br/><b>Ymir: </b>U KINDA THE REALEST EREN 😭<br/><b>Armin xoxo: </b>Haha, I am glad you get along :)<br/><b>cutie pie hisu: </b>me too!<br/><b>Cummer: </b>Mikasa my baddie my girl boss my queen <br/><b>Mikasa Ackerman: </b>yes<br/><b>Cummer: </b>My van isn't working rn can you drive us to the karaoke place <br/><b>Mikasa Ackerman: </b>what happened to your van?<br/><b>Cummer: </b>um<br/><b>Cummer: </b>next question<br/><b>omelette jeanyboy: </b>mf has a cat lodged in the engine<br/><b>Armin xoxo: </b>i don't know what I was expecting but it wasn't that?❤️<br/><b>MEATER EATER: </b>im cooking asf for karaoke night we can bring it to the venue</p><p>
  
</p><p><b>Chef Niccolo: </b>Sasha that looks 😀<br/><b>Cummer: </b>GIRL EWWWW<br/><b>omelette jeanyboy: </b>WHY ARE YOU BOILING IT WEIRDO <br/><b>Levi: </b>paazza</p><p>
  
</p><p><b>Mikasa Ackerman: </b>disgusting <br/><b>MEATER EATER: </b>I'm going to need that recipe ASAP levi <br/><b>ereh: </b>WDYM RECIPE ITS EGGS AND PIZZA<br/><b>PROFESSOR HANGE: </b>weird 🤨🤨😕😕😕😓💗😓🤓🤩🤓🙄🥰<br/><b>Professor Erwin: </b>Levi. <br/><b>Ymir:</b> bruhhhh we should have used the channel without the professors 😭😭<br/><b>Anniiieee: </b>Historia and I just got out of the shower. She's blowing our hair dry now. <br/><b>Armin xoxo: </b>sounds good :)<br/><b>LAINAH: </b>Historia is my gf 😏😏<br/><b>Ymir: </b>NO THE FUCK SHE ISNT <br/><b>cutie pie hisu: </b>um? pls don't make jokes like that reiner :&gt;<br/><b>Mikasa Ackerman: </b>Okay we can take my car and we will just buy food when we get there, Sasha <br/><b>MEATER EATER: </b>more pizza for me then 🤩<br/><b>Chef Niccolo: </b>don't eat that please </p><hr/><p><br/><b>March 7, 2021</b><br/><b>12:00 AM </b><br/><b>#general </b><br/><b>ereh: </b>We went somewhere without getting kicked out. this is a new achievement for us tbh <br/><b>Cummer: </b>speak for yourself LMAOOOOO<br/><b>omelette jeanyboy: </b>CONNIE WHERE DID YOU GO WE CANT FIND YOU<br/><b>Cummer: </b>police station <br/><b>MEATER EATER: </b>WHAAAAAAAT<br/><b>cutie pie hisu: </b>dw i'm bailing him our rn!!<br/><b>omelette jeanyboy: </b>I am so glad that we have a sugar mommy friend <br/><b>Erwin Smith: </b>Please do not get arrested. <br/><b>Ymir: </b>he won't historia is literally bailing him out rn<br/><b>Erwin Smith: </b>I am disappointed. <br/><b>Anniieee: </b>Did you guys still want to watch Twilight <br/><b>Armin xoxo: </b>Sure we can wait in historia's apartment until she gets back with connie :) <br/><b>LAINAH: </b>historia 😏😂<br/><b>Armin xoxo: </b>.....let's keep the door locked while we wait.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Meat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>MEATER EATER: YESSSSS RESTAURANT LETS GO GET STEAKS AND BEER <br/>cummer: sure Sasha i'll pay this time since you paid last time<br/>MEATER EATER: I didn't pay last time <br/>yuh mir: the police do not sleep thanks to us istg</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class=""><b>March 12, 2021</b><br/><b>2:30 PM</b><br/><b>#chatwithouttheproffessors</b><br/><b>cummer: </b>Hey Armin,<br/><b>Armin xoxo: </b>Yes, Connie? ❤️<br/><b>cummer: </b>can a person breathe inside a washing machine while it's on?<br/><b>Armin xoxo: </b>.<br/><b>Armin xoxo: </b>Where's Sasha?<br/><b>cummer: </b>we were playing hide and seek<br/><b>Armin xoxo: </b>.... no need to finish explaining. I'm coming over. <br/><b>yuh mir: </b>how tf does that happen :/<br/><b>jeanyboy: </b>we were playing hide and seek <br/><b>freedom lvr: </b>jean stupid as fuck<br/><b>jeanyboy: </b>SASHA IS THE ONE THAT GOT IN A WASHING MACHINE????<br/><b>QueenHisuu: </b>But why was the washing machine turned on?<br/><b>mikachu: </b>it's better not to ask, Historia. The three of them can get themself into any situation. <br/><b>freedom lvr: </b>Where have you two been all day?<br/><b>mikachu: </b>we're at the mall. <br/><b>QueenHisuu: </b>We got matching hair scrunchies!!!<br/><b>mikachu: </b>:)<br/><b>QueenHisuu: </b>We're going to go get Annie now that her class is over! we want to have a picnic at the park ☺️<br/><b>Annnieee: </b>I'm waking to the parking lot rn<br/><b>yuh mir: </b>that's cute and stuff but is sasha alive wtf happened with that armin any updates <br/><b>cummer: </b>Armin is currently giving Sasha mouth to mouth recitation but now it is time for plan G<br/><b>QueenHisuu: </b>Oh no! but don't you mean plan B?<br/><b>cummer: </b>No, we tried plan B a long time ago and I had to skip plan C due to technical difficulties <br/><b>freedom lvr: </b>What about plan D??? tf<br/><b>cummer: </b>plan D was a desperate disguise attempt half an hour ago <br/><b>freedom lvr: </b>and plan E??,?<br/><b>cummer: </b>I'm not hoping to use plan E . Jean dies in plan E<br/><b>freedom lvr: </b>I like plan E<br/><b>jeanyboy: </b>STFU EREN THE MOUTH TO MOUTH ALREADY WORKED SASHA IS FINE <br/><b>MEATER EATER: </b>dhdj<br/><b>QueenHisuu: </b>Sasha!!!<br/><b>reiner •_•: </b>lol 😂😂😂washer!</p><hr/><p class=""><br/><b>March 12, 2021</b><br/><b>5:00 pm</b><br/><b>#chatwithouttheproffessors</b><br/><b>MEATER EATER: </b>HEY GUYS WHATS UP <br/><b>Annnieee: </b>are you okay? <br/><b>MEATER EATER: </b>wym lol<br/><b>Annnieee: </b>You were stuck in a washing machine. <br/><b>jeanyboy: </b>yeah we tried telling her but she doesn't remember <br/><b>yuh mir: </b>that can't be good wtf<br/><b>cummer: </b>she's fine we checked with a dogtor <br/><b>Armin xoxo: </b>... **doctor..?<br/><b>QueenHisuu: </b>what doctor did you see in such a short amount of time?<br/><b>cummer: </b>professor Hange<br/><b>Armin xoxo: </b>Professor Hange is not a certified doctor ...??<br/><b>cummer: </b>stop being so picky armin  :/<br/><b>Armin xoxo: </b>oh<br/><b>MEATER EATER: </b></p><p>
  
</p><p>making dinner!<br/><b>freedom lvr: </b>please don't leave sasha alone rn <br/><b>yuh mir: </b>What the fuck is that <br/><b>niccolo ramsey: </b>Sasha, I will come cook you a meal<br/><b>cummer: </b>hey niccolo <br/><b>cummer: </b>how about we go out to a restaurant? we can drink too lol <br/><b>QueenHisuu: </b>To celebrate the break from school!!!<br/><b>mikachu: </b>yeah sure. We're in Annie's car. <br/><b>yuh mir: </b>Crazy that we are going to be college seniors next year <br/><b>Armin xoxo: </b>Yeah, lets go out for a meal :) <br/><b>jeanyboy: </b>sounds good!<br/><b>freedom lvr: </b>shut the fuck up jean I will kill you <br/><b>jeanyboy: </b>WTF<br/><b>Armin xoxo: </b>do you realize that murder is a crime? <br/><b>freedom lvr: </b>show me the law <br/><b>Armin xoxo: </b></p><p>
  
</p><p><b>freedom lvr: </b>I'm not reading that<br/><b>MEATER EATER: </b>YESSSSS RESTAURANT LETS GO GET STEAKS AND BEER <br/><b>cummer: </b>sure Sasha i'll pay this time since you paid last time<br/><b>MEATER EATER: </b>I didn't pay last time <br/><b>yuh mir:</b> the police do not sleep thanks to us istg<br/><b>Armin xoxo: </b>can we please not commit crimes anymore?????<br/><b>QueenHisuu: </b>Anyone have a fake ID? <br/><b>Armin xoxo: </b>...<br/><b>bert: </b>Just turn 21 that's what I did<br/><b>reiner •_•: </b>good idea best friend 😂😂<br/><b>yuh mir: </b>forgot bertholdt was in this gc tbh <br/><b>freedom lvr: </b>i'll get you in dw historia <br/><b>Annnieee: </b>where are we going? in the car with Hisu and Mikasa<br/><b>freedom lvr: </b>yah i'm with armin, ymir, reiner and bertholdolt <br/><b>jeanyboy: </b>Sasha wants to go to that country club place<br/><b>Armin xoxo: </b>the one with all the meat?<br/><b>jeanyboy: </b>the one with the meat <br/><b>MEATER EATER: </b>YAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAAYAY <br/><b>QueenHisuu: </b>Okay see you all there!<br/>———<br/><b>March 12, 2021 </b><br/><b>6:00 pm</b><br/><b>#chatwithouttheproffessors </b><br/><b>yuh mir: </b>okay don't turn at once but Professor Hange is on a date with the one lady zeke introduced to us <br/><b>yuh mir: </b>I SAID DONT LOOK ALL AT ONCE JESUS CHRIST <br/><b>cummer: </b>WHY IS SHE WITH MISS PIECK<br/><b>freedom lvr: </b>they're on a date duh <br/><b>cummer: </b>WE DONT KNOW FOR SURE THAT IT IS A DATE<br/><b>jeanyboy: </b>Connie she's literally over 10 years older than us <br/><b>cummer: </b>STFU YOU LIKE A GIRL THAT THINKS KETCHUP IS SPICY <br/><b>mikachu: </b>she would be correct, ketchup is quite spicy <br/><b>QueenHisuu: </b>uhmmm....<br/><b>QueenHisuu: </b>Sasha may have gotten Hange's attention when we were leaving the bathroom <br/><b>yuh mir: </b>OH SHIT SHE'S COMING THIS WAY ANYONE UNDER 21 HIDE GIVE YOUR ALCOHOL TO SOMEONE ELSE <br/>———<br/><b>March 12, 2021</b><br/><b>10:30 pm</b><br/><b>#chatwithouttheprofessors </b><br/><b>freedom lvr: </b>Did everyone get home safely?<br/><b>Annnieee: </b>yeah.... can't believe Professor Hange ended up having drinks with us <br/><b>Armin xoxo: </b>I prefer this than to one of us getting arrested!❤️<br/><b>Armin xoxo: </b>No one was arrested, right?<br/><b>reiner •_•: </b>bertholdt was 😂for unrelated reasons 😆😕<br/><b>yuh mir: </b>the fuck did he do<br/><b>Armin xoxo: </b>Please One Outting Without Police Intervention.  <br/><b>QueenHisuu: </b>Professor Hange is so cool! I'm Kinda surprised she and Miss Pieck weren't actually on a date, they seemed so fond of each other!<br/><b>cummer: </b>well they weren't on a date so 🙄<br/><b>jeanyboy: </b>They just haven't confessed yet <br/><b>jeanyboy: </b>people start dating after they confess right Mikasa <br/><b>jeanyboy: </b>right @mikachu <br/><b>Annnieee: </b>good God<br/><b>freedom lvr: </b>not when you're that uglyyyyt lmao <br/><b>Armin xoxo: </b>It is not nice to call people ugly, Eren. ❤️<br/><b>freedom lvr: </b>stfu armin you used to have a bowl cut<br/><b>freedom lvr: </b>sorry<br/><b>Armin xoxo: </b>it's okay</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I do not condone underage drinking its just that uhm because um and you know like you know uh because when so the</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Anniversary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Erwin Smith: Marco was a great student. <br/>Levi: hdad. shcol ido mah . lotif nad<br/>Erwin Smith: Levi sends his condolences as well.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>March 16, 2021</b><br/><b>3:00 pm</b><br/><b>#general </b><br/><b>niccolo ramsey: </b>It I uncomfortably quiet today. By now someone would have set fire to Levi's house or need bailing out from a police station.<br/><b>MEATER EATER: </b>Oh... niccolo, today is kinda not the best <br/><b>MEATER EATER: </b>there isn't any way you could have known this, but a friend of ours died a year ago today<br/><b>niccolo ramsey: </b>Shit.... I'm so sorry. <br/><b>cummer: </b>it's like sasha said, there was no way for you to have known. but i'm glad you texted, because I wanted to ask if anyone has seen Jean<br/><b>freedom lvr: </b>He's where you would expect him to be on this day <br/><b>QueenHisuu: </b>The grave site...? do you think that is where Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie are too?<br/><b>Armin xoxo: </b>I don't think so... Annie usually likes to avoid Jean on this day..<br/><b>niccolo ramsey: </b>is it okay if I asked what happened?<br/><b>yuh mir: </b>There was an accident. he was on his way to meet Annie, Bert and Reiner when he was hit by a car that was speeding. the three of them had gone into a different store instead of waiting at the crosswalk so they completely missed any chance to save him.<br/><b>yuh mir: </b>as much as I hate reiner and bertholdt, I think it's kinda ridiculous how they're still holding onto blame for this. how were they meant to know?<br/><b>Armin xoxo: </b>Annie too...<br/><b>niccolo ramsey: </b>And he was close with Jean?<br/><b>cummer: </b>yeah, jean and marco were best friends <br/><b>niccolo ramsey: </b>wow.... I don't know what to say <br/><b>MEATER EATER: </b>Sorry this was kinda a lot :(<br/><b>niccolo ramsey: </b>please don't apologize to me, Sasha. <br/><b>Erwin Smith: </b>Marco was a great student. <br/><b>Levi: </b>hdad. shcol ido mah . lotif nad<br/><b>Erwin Smith: </b>Levi sends his condolences as well. <br/><b>cummer: </b>Thanks professors and yeah he studied <br/><b>Armin xoxo: </b>you don't study?<br/><b>cummer: </b>this isn't abt me armin <br/><b>Armin xoxo: </b>😕</p><hr/><p><br/><b>Armin xoxo </b>to <b>Annnieee</b><br/><b>Armin xoxo: </b>Annie...? Where are you?<br/><b>Annnieee: </b>sorry Armin. I want to be alone. <br/><b>Armin xoxo: </b>no you don't.... you're just saying so. I know you better than that. <br/><b>Annnieee: </b>... I just feel so horrible. I cant face Jean. <br/><b>Armin xoxo: </b>Jean doesn't blame you. He never has. he isn't that kind of person. It could have been anyone there that day. <br/><b>Annnieee: </b>then why do I feel so guilty?<br/><b>Armin xoxo: </b>Annie....<br/><b>Annnieee: </b>never mind. i'll see you later. <br/><b>Armin xoxo: </b>No. I'm Coming To Find You. <br/><b>Annnieee: </b>why do you do that..?<br/><b>Armin xoxo: </b>worry about you? because I care.<br/><b>Annnieee: </b>No. when you get angry or stern you capitalize the first letter of every word. I'm asking why you do that.<br/><b>Armin xoxo: </b>oh<br/><b>Armin xoxo: </b>uh<br/><b>Annnieee: </b>:)....<br/><b>Armin xoxo: </b>did you smile?<br/><b>Annnieee: </b>A little. <br/><b>Armin xoxo: </b>I don't really get it... but if you smile... :)<br/><b>Annnieee: </b>..thanks for worrying though. I'm at the coffee house. <br/><b>Annnieee: </b>only if you're still wanting to find me that is I mean it's okay if you don't <br/><b>Annnieee: </b>I would understand if you just want to stay home now it's not a bit deal <br/><b>Armin xoxo: </b>I'm already on my way :)<br/><b>Annnieee: </b>Oh.... see you soon then. </p><hr/><p><br/><b>March 16, 2021</b><br/><b>7:30 PM </b><br/><b>#general </b><br/><b>jeanyboy: </b>Hey everyone. I'm back at the<br/>dorms. i'm with connie, Sasha, eren and mikasa now <br/><b>QueenHisuu: </b>Ymir and I are on our way as well! we baked some cookies!<br/><b>yuh mir: </b>we made the kind you like, jean. <br/><b>jeanyboy: </b>thats.... guys, you really don't need to be giving me extra attention today. I appreciate it though <br/><b>freedom lvr: </b>yeah we do. you were sitting outside in the rain for hours. <br/><b>mikachu: </b>you could have caught a cold if we didn't show up. <br/><b>yuh mir: </b>aren't you together? why are you texting?<br/><b>freedom lvr: </b>connie and sasha fell asleep. They have jean sandwiched in. <br/><b>jeanyboy: </b>Don't wake them :)<br/><b>freedom lvr: </b>wasn't planing on it. Sasha's drooling all over your shoulder btw <br/><b>mikachu: </b>That knock must have been Ymir and Historia. <br/><b>Reiner •_•: </b>Hey guys 😕<br/><b>Bertholdodlt: </b>hi everyone <br/><b>jeanyboy: </b>Hey guys <br/><b>Bertholdodlt: </b>We're back from the mall we got everyone some gifts . I know it won't make it better but we wanted to do something <br/><b>yuh mir: </b>wtf he can talk?<br/><b>QueenHisuu: </b>Ymir...! Thank you both, that's really thoughtful!<br/><b>jeanyboy: </b>Hey, we're all in mine and connie's dorm, how about you two come over?<br/><b>Reiner •_•: </b>yeaaaah😁😁😁lol! 😂</p><hr/><p><br/><b>March 16, 2021</b><br/><b>9:00 pm</b><br/><b>#general</b><br/><b>freedom lvr: </b>we have everyone here except for Armin and Annie, where are you two?<br/><b>Armin xoxo: </b>Sorry for not contacting sooner.❤️ Annie and I have been in the town<br/><b>Annnieee: </b>yeah. <br/><b>freedom lvr: </b>Okay well everyone is in Jean and Connie's dorm rn if you want to make your way over. We think we'll just sleep here <br/><b>Armin xoxo: </b>Sure, we can do that :)<br/><b>Annnieee: </b>what is everyone doing?<br/><b>freedom lvr: </b>Jean, Connie, sasha, reiner and  bert, ymir and i are watching a movie and eating the snacks Hisu and mikasa are putting together in the kitchen. I think they have almost gone through the entire pantry with all the food they've made. I'll make them come watch the movie with us once they finish the ice cream sundaes <br/><b>Annnieee: </b>So everyone is doing well? <br/><b>freedom lvr: </b>Yeah. It's just like any other weekend night. <br/><b>Armin xoxo: </b>Just then annie smiled really wide ☺️<br/><b>Annnieee: </b>armin....<br/><b>Armin xoxo: </b>We're coming over now! save some ice cream for us!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Countryside Trip PT 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>LAINAH: guys guys 😂 guess what 😏<br/>yuh mir: shut the fuck up<br/>pretty little Hisu: she woke up, sent that, then went back to sleep...?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>March 19, 2021</b><br/><b>7:00 AM</b><br/><b>#chatwithouttheprofessors</b><br/><b>armin uwah: </b>Everyone up? Hope you've all packed! :) x<br/><b>MEATER EATER: </b>djsj<br/><b>Conner Spring: </b>it is too mf early armin<br/><b>armin uwah: </b>We have to be ready early so we can get to the rental house on time!<br/><b>ERENN YEAGERRR: </b>so likeeee where are we going exactly <br/><b>armin uwah: </b>by this point you don't know....? We're staying out in the country. It's near where Sasha's parents live. In a vintage rental house!<br/><b>yuh mir: </b>ooooh that's what y'all have been talking about lol<br/><b>armin uwah: </b>Have any of you been listening to us planning this for the past week...??<br/><b>jeanyboy: </b>Yeah Armin and I set this up for us 😐<br/><b>pretty little Hisu: </b>I'm all packed! So is annie! We're heading to the car now!<br/><b>MEATER EATER: </b>Who is riding in whose car??<br/><b>armin uwah: </b>so what I was thinking was connie, jean, sasha, reiner, bertholdt, and annie can ride in connie's minivan since it's the largest car, then me, historia, eren, mikasa, and ymir in mikasa's car ❤️<br/><b>yuh mir: </b>kay but i'm sitting next to hisu <br/><b>ERENN YEAGERRR: </b>🙄🙄 fine then im sitting front seat <br/><b>armin uwah: </b>does that mean i'm stuck in the back...?<br/><b>mikachu: </b>If you want me to drive, then yes. <br/><b>Conner Spring: </b>LMAO <br/><b>yuh mir: </b>pls I'd take this way over being in a car with reiner and bert for two hours<br/><b>MEATER EATER: </b>THE DRIVE IS TWO HOURS???<br/><b>armin uwah: </b>.... don't you live out here?<br/><b>MEATER EATER: </b>yeahhh but I am pretty sure it wasn't 2 hours before<br/><b>jeanyboy: </b>girl what it's always been two hours<br/><b>LAINAH: </b>lol what 😂😂😂😂 where 😂?<br/><b>yuh mir: </b>no where. We're not going anywhere <br/><b>armin uwah: </b>Ymir 😕<br/><b>ERENN YEAGERRR: </b>Imagine stabbing a person with this knife</p><p>
  
</p><p><b>armin uwah: </b>?it would instantly cauterize the wound, so the person wouldn't bleed. ❤️ not very useful x.<br/><b>Annnieee: </b>if you want information it is. <br/><b>armin uwah: </b>?????????<br/><b>MEATER EATER: </b>why would you stab a PERSON when you can have TOAST? <br/><b>jeanyboy: </b>HAHDHDN @ConnerSpring<br/><b>Conner Spring: </b>GIRL WHAT SHDJSKDK<br/><b>mikachu: </b>we need to leave now if you want to be there by 9 <br/><b>pretty little Hisu: </b>Okay! Let's make our way out to the cars!<br/><b>yuh mir: </b>okay ;)<br/><b>LAINAH: </b>😂😂 what? 😕</p><hr/><p><br/><b>March 19, 2021 </b><br/><b>8:30 AM </b><br/><b>#chatwithouttheprofessors</b><br/><b>jeanyboy: </b>how's it going for you guys?<br/><b>pretty little Hisu: </b>good! Armin is reading a book and Ymir is sleeping! I'm surprised she fell asleep, the music Eren is playing is very loud! <br/><b>ERENN YEAGERRR: </b>There isn't any other way to listen to such banger music, Hisu<br/><b>pretty little Hisu: </b>It does sound good! I like it!<br/><b>jeanyboy: </b>what about Mikasa? she's not too tired to drive right? <br/><b>ERENN YEAGERRR: </b>nah shes energized in the morning. How about connie I can't believe he even has a license <br/><b>jeanyboy: </b>he almost drove us into a ditch at one point but besides that we've been good <br/><b>ERENN YEAGERRR: </b>Cant believe that. do everything 5 million times until you've perfected it. I live by that <br/><b>jeanyboy: </b>BRUH PLS<br/><b>MEATER EATER: </b>YOU BRUSHING YOUR TEETH 5 MILLION TIMES?<br/><b>Conner Spring: </b>YOU GETTING OUT OF BED 5 million TIMES? <br/><b>pretty little Hisu: </b>connie, aren't you driving?<br/><b>Conner Spring: </b>oh rught<br/><b>Annnieee: </b>We're fine. <br/><b>ERENN YEAGERRR: </b>wtf happened <br/><b>MEATER EATER: </b>someone drove into oncoming traffic to go around us if that tells you anything <br/><b>MEATER EATER: </b></p><p>
  
</p><p><b>ERENN YEAGERRR: </b>what are those sasha?<br/><b>MEATER EATER: </b>Those are doritos <br/><b>ERENN YEAGERRR: </b>seriously though, what the fuck are those??<br/><b>MEATER EATER: </b>doritos it's just an old bag design <br/><b>ERENN YEAGERRR: </b>SERIOUSLY GUYS WHAT THE FUCKARE THOSE THINGS THEY ARE FREAKING ME THE FUCK OUT PLEASETELL ME THEYRE NOT ACTUALLY REAL <br/><b>MEATER EATER: </b>"nacho cheese" flavored doritos brand corn chips<br/><b>jeanyboy: </b>eren stfu challenge <br/><b>pretty little Hisu: </b>the roles seem a little reversed right now...<br/><b>LAINAH: </b>guys guys 😂 guess what 😏<br/><b>yuh mir: </b>shut the fuck up<br/><b>pretty little Hisu: </b>she woke up, sent that, then went back to sleep...?<br/><b>LAINAH: </b>CHICKEN BUTT!!!!!😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂<br/><b>jeanyboy: </b>we'll see you guys when we get there </p><hr/><p><br/><b>March 19, 2021</b><br/><b>10:00 PM</b><br/><b>#chatwithouttheprofessors</b><br/><b>armin uwah: </b>eren, mikasa, sasha, jean, how is your walk ❤️? you four stayed out a lot longer than the rest of us! x<br/><b>MEATER EATER: </b>HELP<br/><b>armin uwah: </b>what<br/><b>yuh mir: </b>wtf happened <br/><b>jeanyboy: </b>WE ARE GETTINf c;HASED ??,??,,??? <br/><b>Conner Spring: </b>WHAT STOP HAVING FUN WITHOUT ME <br/><b>jeanyboy: </b>IM SHA;KINg,<br/><b>pretty little Hisu: </b>what's going on? are you guys okay? <br/><b>ERENN YEAGERRR: </b>SOMEONE JUST SHOT SASHA WITH A BB GUN<br/><b>yuh mir: </b>WHAT 💀<br/><b>armin uwah: </b>can you see who is there???<br/><b>ERENN YEAGERRR: </b>NAH THE GRASS IS REALLY TALL<br/><b>pretty little Hisu: </b>Is sasha okay?????<br/><b>LAINAH: </b>👀 what the frick are you even talking about 😂😂😂 ?<br/><b>Conner Spring: </b>Reiner do you know something why are you hiding in the other room 😐<br/><b>LAINAH: </b>i'm not even doing that 😂😕<br/><b>b er tT: </b>Gabr<br/><b>yuh mir: </b>tf<br/><b>MEATER EATER: </b></p><p>
  
</p><p><b>Conner Spring: </b>SASHA ARE YOU OKAY<br/><b>jeanyboy: </b>WE ARE CLOSE TO HER PARENTS RANCH THATS WHERE WE ARE HEAD<br/><b>jeanyboy: </b>sH;IT/<br/><b>b er tT: </b>👀<br/><b>LAINAH: </b>👀<br/><b>Conner Spring: </b>THUS IS SO FUNNY IN LADKLDFLPJF<br/><b>jeanyboy: </b>ITS NOT FUNNY MIKASA IS CARRYING US TO SASHA'S PARENTS<br/><b>yuh mir: </b>CARRYING?<br/><b>pretty little Hisu: </b>should we walk over there to help?<br/><b>jeanyboy: </b>WHAT JF THEY TAKE YOU TOO HISTORIA YOU ARE TOO IMPORTANT <br/><b>pretty little Hisu: </b>...it was a bb gun, jean..</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Countryside Trip PT 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>MEATER EATER: I think we should have glow stick juice injected in our bones when we're born so when we break them there is a fun little surprise<br/>pretty little Hisu: What is the surprise?<br/>Annnieee: blood poising</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>March 19, 2021</b><br/><b>11:00 PM</b><br/><b>#chatwithouttheproffessors</b><br/><b>ERENN YEAGERRR: </b>just got to the house and you guys will never believe this. Sasha's mom drags in two whole children. it was a little ass girl that had the bb gun 😐<br/><b>LAINAH: </b>should we tell you something 👀😂 my cousin is staying with sasha parents and she hates us a lot😂😂<br/><b>ERENN YEAGERRR: </b>A LITTLE LATE REINER<br/><b>armin uwah: </b>Your cousin...? is that why you were secretive before x? <br/><b>yuh mir: </b>bruh is sasha okay<br/><b>jeanyboy: </b>she's fine her mom is cleaning up her shoulder rn but eren is about to beat up a child <br/><b>pretty little Hisu: </b>??? it was a little girl? <br/><b>mikachu: </b>everyone please tell eren physically assaulting a child is not a good thing to do . he will not listen to me .<br/><b>Conner Spring: </b>kid shot my home girl idk 🙄🙄<br/><b>mikachu: </b>please do not encourage this behavior connie .<br/><b>armin uwah: </b>I agree with Mikasa....!❤️</p><hr/><p><br/><b>March 19, 2021</b><br/><b>2:00 AM </b><br/><b>#general</b><br/><b>MEATER EATER: </b>@everyone HOW DID I GET HERE <br/><b>armin uwah: </b>Sasha x!❤️ mikasa carried you back from your parents, you fell asleep so we brought you straight to your room <br/><b>Conner Spring: </b>LMAO I WOULD HAVE LOVED TO SEE YOUR FACE WHEN YOU WOKE UP SASHA<br/><b>MEATER EATER: </b>I GOT SHOT I THOUGHT I DIED <br/><b>yuh mir: </b>it was a bb gun it was barely a scratch <br/><b>pretty little Hisu: </b>I'm glad everyone is back now! these beds are comfy!<br/><b>jeanyboy: </b>that was the most terrifying experience of my entire life i'm not kidding <br/><b>ERENN YEAGERRR: </b>stop being such a wimp jean <br/><b>jeanyboy: </b>I LITERALLY SAW YOU CRYING?????<br/><b>ERENN YEAGERRR: </b>I WASNT SHUT UP<br/><b>mikachu: </b>... I believe you were in fact, eren. <br/><b>LAINAH: </b>hey guys 😕 I want Gabi to apologize 😕👀<br/><b>ERENN YEAGERRR: </b>who tf is gabi<br/><b>ERENN YEAGERRR: </b>NAH YOU DONT MEAN<br/>-&gt; GABI hopped into the server.<br/>-&gt; Falco Grice joined the party.<br/><b>yuh mir: </b>WTF<br/><b>pretty little Hisu: </b>Is that the children...????<br/><b>GABI: </b>shut the bitch up shit ass eldian fuck slut bitch 😡😡😡😡😡<br/><b>yuh mir: </b>I KNOW YOU DID NOT JUST TRY AND TALK TO HISTORIA LIKE THAT<br/><b>ERENN YEAGERRR: </b>DOESNT EVEN KNOW HOW TO USE SWEAR WORDS 😐<br/><b>Falco Grice: </b>sorry<br/><b>Falco Grice: </b>I'm really sorry about her sorry <br/><b>LAINAH: </b>😂😂 say hi gabi 😂<br/><b>GABI: </b>petition to put reiner in a nursing home <br/><b>Conner Finger: </b>I like gabi tbh<br/><b>Falco Grice: </b>sorry i'm really sorry she doesn't mean it <br/><b>Miss Pieck: </b>Gabi, Falco. What is being discussed?<br/><b>Conner Finger: </b>I FORGOT WE ARE IN GENERAL EVERYONE ELSE CAN SEE THIS UM<br/><b>Conner Finger: </b>how do you know the kids pieck <br/><b>Zeke Yeager: </b>hiiii 😁<br/><b>GABI: </b>FAK YOU ZEKE <br/><b>ERENN YEAGERRR: </b>how tf do you know my brother bruh<br/><b>Miss Pieck: </b>Gabi and Falco are children of some prominent alumni from Marley University. She tends to hate the students of Eldia University. <br/><b>yuh mir: </b>that seems like a bit of a stretch...but I guess it makes the most sense for an AU like this...<br/><b>jeanyboy: </b>well she shot Sasha so 😐<br/><b>MEATER EATER: </b>I think we should have glow stick juice injected in our bones when we're born so when we break them there is a fun little surprise<br/><b>pretty little Hisu: </b>What is the surprise?<br/><b>Annnieee: </b>blood poising<br/><b>niccolo ramsey: </b>WAIT GO BACK SASHA GOT SHOT?<br/><b>GABI: </b>I SHOT HER FAKING BITCH FUCJK 😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡<br/><b>Conner Spring: </b>GIRL PLEASE WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN<br/><b>Falco Grice: </b>Sorry I'm really sorry about her and sorry for the bb gun sorry she didn't mean it Gabi you should apologize <br/><b>GABI: </b>FAK YOUR APOLOGIES <br/><b>LAINAH: </b>😝 Gabi dont shoot people 😏😂<br/><b>GABI: </b>shut up bitch stank ass fucr<br/><b>LAINAH: </b>lol 😕<br/><b>jeanyboy: </b>LMAOOO @MEATEREATER @ConnerSpring<br/><b>MEATER EATER: </b>HWKDJSKCJWLFN<br/><b>Conner Spring: </b>HAHAHSHDHD<br/><b>Levi: </b>shag famk ip tryifn to slaaap 🤢<br/><b>Erwin Smith: </b>Hello. I am Erwin Smith, professor at Eldia University. It is inappropriate behavior to shoot one even if it is a BB gun. You should apologize to my students at once. <br/><b>Levi: </b>LOALLOLLLLOLLLLOLLL<br/><b>Professor Hange: </b>AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH😷👾👾🤮😵🥴🤒😈😸😈👏🏻<br/><b>Erwin Smith: </b>?<br/><b>GABI: </b>ass you your mom needs to apallogize 😡<br/><b>Conner Spring: </b>it's *apalagize but okay 🙄<br/><b>armin uwah: </b>It's not......?❤️<br/><b>ERENN YEAGERRR: </b>THIS KID IS SO ANNOYING ASF <br/><b>mikachu: </b>I was just thinking that she reminds me of you at that age, Eren. <br/><b>jeanyboy: </b>LMFAOOOOOOOO<br/><b>ERENN YEAGERRR: </b>MIKASA WTF<br/><b>yuh mir: </b>@GABI want to have a knife fight with me in the forest <br/><b>GABI: </b>what knife size are we talking here<br/><b>yuh mir: </b>it's not the size that matters it's the memories that you make<br/><b>Professor Hange: </b>I TOTALLY AGREE YMIR!!!!!!!!😞🥳😋🤴👨🏿‍🎨👾<br/><b>MEATER EATER: </b>gabi you aren't bad at shooting tbh ever consider archery,???,,??<br/><b>Conner Spring: </b>she shot you <br/><b>MEATER EATER: </b>yeah it it wasn't a bad shot that's what I said pay attention connie <br/><b>GABI: </b>SHIT ASS I AM THE BEST SHOOTER IM SO GOOD BITCH FUCKA <br/><b>Levi: </b>raf<br/><b>MEATER EATER: </b>I mean it was aight 🤷‍♀️ wouldn't have been an instant kill if it was a real gun but good thing it wasn't a real gun right guys?!!<br/><b>niccolo ramsey: </b>Sasha maybe you should stop talking to the child 😃<br/><b>GABI: </b>FAUCK YOU BITCH<br/><b>armin uwah: </b>If I am not mistaken, Gabi is 10....? x Isn't this language a little strong for a young girl....?❤️<br/><b>GABI: </b>IM TWELVE SO SHUT THE FUCK UP<br/><b>Falco Grice: </b>I'm really sorry about her</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Eren's Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>annie annie annie: hey armin... do you know what bees make?<br/>Armin Armpit: honey?<br/>annie annie annie: yes dear? :)<br/>Armin Armpit: haha :) ❤️<br/>mikachu: .<br/>mikachu: @birthdayboy! do you know what bees make eren<br/>birthday boy!: idk some stupid annoying sound<br/>birthday boy!: what the fuck do you want</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>March 30, 2021</b><br/><b>8:30 AM</b><br/><b>#general </b><br/><b>Armin Armpit: </b>Happy birthday Eren!<br/><b>mikachu: </b>eren, happy birthday. <br/><b>yuh mir: </b>yaaaaaah get it I guess <br/><b>Queen Historia: </b>Eren!! Happy birthday!!<br/><b>MEATER EATER: </b>HAPPY DAY<br/><b>Conner Spring: </b>hold on i'll change his screen name lol<br/><b>birthday boy!: </b>shut the fuck up i'm trying to sleep<br/><b>Armin Armpit: </b>oh<br/><b>yuh mir: </b>BRUHH LMAO<br/><b>birthday boy!: </b>oh sorry armin <br/><b>Armin Armpit: </b>that's okay...<br/><b>mikachu: </b>i think his feelings are hurt<br/><b>annie annie annie: </b>...<br/><b>annie annie annie: </b>hey armin... do you know what bees make?<br/><b>Armin Armpit: </b>honey?<br/><b>annie annie annie: </b>yes dear? :)<br/><b>Armin Armpit: </b>haha :) ❤️<br/><b>mikachu: </b>.<br/><b>mikachu: </b>@birthdayboy! do you know what bees make eren<br/><b>birthday boy!: </b>idk some stupid annoying sound<br/><b>birthday boy!: </b>what the fuck do you want <br/><b>mikachu: </b>.<br/><b>jeanyboy: </b>MIKASA MikaSAS<br/><b>jeanyboy: </b>MIKASA WHAT DO THE BEES MAKE MIKASA<br/><b>Conner Spring: </b>bruhhhhhhh<br/><b>MEATER EATER: </b>IM GOINF TI SHART THIS IS SO duFUCJING DUNNY<br/><b>Queen Historia: </b>Any special plans for today, eren?<br/><b>birthday boy!: </b>just hanging out with my mom and brother I think <br/><b>Zeke Yeager: </b>yeaaaas happy birthday little brother 😁😁<br/><b>Levi: </b>HSIF HSJF. SHF FAK. BEITC. 🤢<br/><b>PROFESSOR HANGE: </b>HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR STUDENT ERNOLD 🤧😈😻🥴👽🤠😹🤠😹😷😿😈<br/><b>birthday boy!: </b>my name is literally eren but okay<br/><b>Erwin Smith: </b>Happy birthday, Eren. I hope you have a great day. <br/><b>Levi: </b>hakhj<br/><b>GABI: </b>FACK YOU EREN I HOEP YOU HAVE THE WORST DAY EVER FUCJ UOH I HA TE TOU SO MUCHF<br/><b>Falco Grice: </b>Gabi you should be more kind <br/><b>GABI: </b>FAUCK YOU FALCO<br/><b>Falco Grice: </b>srry<br/><b>Conner Spring: </b>In like 5th grade my whole family was driving home from some trip and I was listening to kids with guns by the gorillaz on my ipod and it made me feel really rebellious so when we drove into the garage my dad was like "okay we're home" and I was like "shut up dad" and he looked at me for a long time and didn't say anything and I started crying <br/><b>jeanyboy: </b>thanks<br/><b>LAINAH: </b>lol 😂 what? 😂<br/><b>MEATER EATER: </b>@ZekeYeager please drop your kin list <br/><b>Zeke Yeager: </b>I am 31 years old<br/><b>yuh mir: </b>you are never too old to kin nagito komaeda <br/><b>MEATER EATER: </b>period ymir<br/><b>mikachu: </b>are we all just to glaze over the story connie just told<br/><b>LAINAH: </b>what story 😂😂😕? <br/><b>Conner Spring: </b>bro what<br/><b>LAINAH: </b>what the frick are you even talking about 😂😂<br/><b>birthday boy!: </b>who tf knocking on my door <br/><b>birthday boy!: </b>why did my mom show up at my dorm tf <br/><b>Zeke Yeager: </b>hey Carla <br/><b>birthday boy!: </b>Hi everyone! 🍷 I'm Eren's mom 😉 so proud of my baby boy! I hope everyone is nice to him! 😜 Here is a funny me me I saw on Facebook! 😘🍷</p><p>
  
</p><p><b>LAINAH: </b>😹😹😹😂😂😂😆🤣🤣 So fricking funny!!!🤣🤣🤣<br/><b>Queen Historia: </b>uhm....!<br/><b>Conner Spring: </b>STOP WJANEOQNEOAJEOSJEF NAHAAEHDJFNDIS @MEATEREATER @jeanyboy<br/><b>MEATER EATER: </b>I CANT BREATHE IM WHEEZING <br/><b>jeanyboy: </b>YHIS CANT BE REALGJ<br/><b>birthday boy!: </b>😜 Here is another one I found! Laughing out Loud! 😆🍷</p><p>
  
</p><p><b>yuh mir: </b>NO BECAUSE THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE <br/><b>LAINAH: </b>I am LOL so hard!!!!!😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂<br/><b>Armin Armpit: </b>Reiner is enjoying it at least? x<br/><b>mikachu: </b>eren is likely going to be embarrassed. <br/><b>Levi: </b>yreu alsd fucudin srydp<br/><b>MEATER EATER: </b>Mrs. Yeager what do you think about this</p><p>
  
</p><p><b>birthday boy!: </b>Laughing out loud! 😂🍷 I don't get it 😘?<br/><b>birthday boy!: </b>hey guys i'm back <br/><b>birthday boy!: </b>MOM???????<br/><b>Conner Spring: </b>NOOOO I WANT MRS. YEAGER TO COME BACK <br/><b>MEATER EATER: </b>PLS I LOVE HER SM<br/><b>Zeke Yeager: </b>Eren come and get your birthday cake <br/><b>MEATER EATER: </b>yooo what type of cake <br/><b>birthday boy!: </b>idk just birthday cake<br/><b>yuh mir: </b>WTF THATS NOT A FLAVOR<br/><b>birthday boy!: </b>YES IT IS ITS THE BIRTHSY CAKE KIND<br/><b>yuh mir: </b>BRUH YOU MEAN VANILLA ????<br/><b>birthday boy!: </b>ITS JUST REGULAR BIRTHDAY CAKE FLAVOR <br/><b>yuh mir: </b>THAT IS VANILLA DUMBASS WTF IS BIRTHDAY CAKE FLAVORED BIRTHDAY CAKE<br/><b>jeanyboy: </b>what the FUCK<br/><b>birthday boy!: </b>SHUT UP JEAN YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE ALLERGIC TO THE SMELL OF PAPER<br/><b>jeanyboy: </b>YOU SAID YOU WOULD'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT THAT EREN <br/><b>yuh mir: </b>LMAO YALL DUMB ASF <br/><b>Queen Historia: </b>uhm... Ymir, you once ate so much herring you threw up on the carpet because you thought it was impossible to get full off of herring <br/><b>yuh mir: </b>HISTORIA?????<br/><b>annie annie annie: </b>you should all stop.  <br/><b>Conner Spring: </b>annie werent you the one hat had a crush on lightning mcqueen<br/><b>Conner Spring: </b>SOMEONE JUST KNOCKED AT MY DOOR GOD PLEASE NOT AGAIN<br/><b>Armin Armpit: </b>Annie, you should not beat up Connie again x ❤️.<br/><b>birthday boy!: </b>Why is it armin gets a romance story before me i'm literally the main character 😐<br/><b>Armin Armpit: </b>E-Eren...!<br/><b>yuh mir: </b>boy you did NOT just stutter over text <br/><b>annie annie annie: </b>...<br/><b>jeanyboy: </b>@mikachu<br/><b>mikachu: </b>what <br/><b>yuh mir: </b>I MEAN if we're doing this @QueenHistoria <br/><b>LAINAH: </b>@QueenHistoria 😂😂<br/><b>Armin Armpit: </b>you're getting the wrong idea!<br/><b>annie annie annie: </b>Oh...<br/><b>Queen Historia: </b>I think she is disappointed <br/><b>annie annie annie: </b>it's not that...<br/><b>Armin Armpit: </b>haha...<br/><b>birthday boy!: </b>STFU ITS MY BIRTHDAY ITS ABOUT ME YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO GET A GIRLFRIEND ON MY BIRTHDAY ARMIN<br/><b>Armin Armpit: </b>eren please calm down<br/><b>birthday boy!: </b>sorry <br/><b>Zeke Yeager: </b>eren go check the front door <br/><b>birthday boy!: </b>is that... everyone what<br/><b>mikachu: </b>Happy birthday, Eren.<br/><b>Queen Historia: </b>Let us in so we can celebrate!<br/><b>birthday boy!: </b>:)</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>